I love you, Paul
by MissMannnu
Summary: it's Imprint story. bella and Paul. Is Bella gonna fall for Paul? Bella changes, but into what? Is she the most important, even Sam? It's my first fanfic. I hope you all like it.
1. Meeting My Wolf

A/N, This is my first fanfiction story. It's about Paul & Bella. Hope you all like it.

Chapter 1 – Meeting my wolf.

Bpov.

There he was, standing, looking at me. Laurent.

''What are you doing here?'' i asked, trying to not show him i was scared to see him.

''I was hunting'' he said with smirk.

''I thought you were with Tanya's family'' i told him, looking into his eyes, Red eyes.

''Yes i was with them, but vegetarian life didn't suit me. But Bella, what are you doing so far away from home?'' he asked.

I didn't know what to tell him. Should i lie? What to do? Edward i wish you would be here right now. And then pain hit me again. I tried to fight with it.

''I-I was hikeing'' i said but my voice cracked a little. I hoped that Laurent didn't notice. At that moment Laurent sniffed the air and started to move closer to me as we talked.

''Bella, you are so mouthwatering'' he said with a smile.

Oh god. This is it. Im gonna die right here, Lauent is going to kill me. But maybe its better that way, i dont have to bear pain anymore.

''Victoria is not going to be happy about me killing you, but i can handle her'' he said with evil smile on his face.

_Victoria? _Oh no, Victoria is here. Then i started to think about my father and Jake. _My _Jake. I didn't want to hurt them again. They were so worried about me when _He _left and what will they do if i was going to stay missing? They wouldn't know that im going to be killed by vampire. I want to see them again. I started to beg him.

''Please dont kill me, i mean, you helped us. Please dont'' i started to breath heavily and sob a little. Then in one second he was infront of me.

''Shh Bella, im doing you a favor. Victoria was planning killing you slowly and painfully. But i make it quikly, i promise'' he whispered in my ear.

''Edward, i love you'' i said

I closed my eyes and waited for pain to come. I waited but there was no pain except my heart ache. I was scared to open my eyes and meet Laurent's eyes again.

''Impossible'' i heard him say.

I opened my eyes. He watched toward to trees and i hear someone growl. I watched toward to trees and saw huge horse-sized black wolf coming out of woods. It growled and came closer. From the trees behind the black wolf came other 4 wolves. One had Silver gray fur, other had dark grey fur, third had light brown fur and forth had russet brown fur with little red on back. They all had dark eyes.

I saw Laurent running away. Why would he run away? I mean, they are just wolves. A huge wolves, but only just wolves. Then the black wolf started to run after him and two wolves followed him, grey wolf and light brown wolf. Other two were looking at me, silver gray wolf and russet brown with little red on back wolf. Then i heard one wolf whine. I didn't look them in the eyes. They came next to me and their fur were strokeing my skin. Their fur was so soft.

Ppov.

We were on a tree line, waiting. We didn't know if leech was Bella's friend or not. I gotta tell you, the girl was wierd. She was dateing a leech. I didn't stand the girl. I dont know how Jake can be in love with her.

''_Oh, shut up Paul. You dont talk about her '' _Jake growled at me.

''_Yea? What you gonna do about it pup?'' _i snaped back at him_._

''_Shut it! Both of you. Im trying to listen'' _my Alpha said to us.

Then i started to think about my fur color..Silver gray. I like it. Cooler than others. Well, actully Sam's fur is the coolest. Black. I wished i had a fur like that.

''_Thanks'' _Sam said.

''_Oops, forgot about mind thing'' _i apologized.

''_Whatever'' _they said together.

Then i saw everybody going tense. I looked over to Bella and that damn leech. He was whispering something in her ear. Then the leech took few steps back and raise his hand and ready to hit her.

''Edward, i love you'' she said with pain.

Ugh she still loves him and i felt my brother's pain. Jacob was in pain because of these words.

''_Im going, now! Be ready'' _our Alpha, Sam said to us. We took in our positions and we were ready to attack. Sam walked out of the treeline and growled at him. Bella's eyes widened and she gasped.

''Impossible'' i heard bloodsucker say and his eyes widened.

He walked closer to them and we followed our Alpha. We were ready to attack. Jacob's eyes were on Bella and Sam made him concentrate.

''_Jacob, concentrate!'' _he used his Alpha voice. Jacob was focused in second.

Then i saw leech started to run away and Sam was running after him. We were about to follow when he ordered me and Jake.

''_Paul, Jacob, stay with Bella'' _he said to us. I started to whine.

''_Sam, you know i can't stand the girl, and i wanna fight, please, can't just Jacob stay here?'' _i begged my Alpha.

''_No Paul, you are going to stay there and please shut up, we are trying to catch a fucking leech over here.'' _Sam said with a rough voice.

''_ugh!'' _isaid back to him and walked over to Bella with Jake.

She looked scared and she didn't look us in the eyes. Our fur stroked her arms and she was sitting still, too scared to move. Maybe she thought we gonna eat her. I started to laugh at that, but in my wolf form it sounded like barking, Bella jumped in her spot.

''_Paul, shut up, you are scaring her'' _Jake said to me and sat down, next to Bella. I sat next to Bella's other side.

''_So? I don't stand the girl. She is too...i dont know. Other people would have gone crazy or ran or faint, but her? No, she is just sitting here on one spot with huge wolves '' _i told Jake with anger.

''_Just shut up'' _he snapped at me.

So i just shut up and sat there, on one place. I saw Bella move and looking at us. She started to stretch out her hand.

''_Is she trying to touch me?'' _i asked Jake, who was staring at Bella.

''_I dont know dude'' _he answerd my question.

Her fingers touched my fur and i jumped away from her and she let her head down in disappointment. Then she stretched out her other hand and touched Jake's fur, waiting him to jump like i did, but he didn't. He let her stroke him.

''_Jake, what are you doing? Sam is gonna be so mad at you when he gets back.'' _I told him.

''_Well, she is worth the risk'' _he told me and i watched him smile.

'' _Are you going to be her pet wolf now?'' _ i laughed at him. He growled at me. I started to laugh harder and Bella watched me with big eyes, i was laughing too hard to watch her. I forgot it sounded like i was barking. I stopped after awhile.

''_Paul, what's so funny, man?'' _Jared asked me as he phased. They all phased back to human after they killed that fucking leech and made a fire to kill it for good.

''_Well...Jake here...is Bella's new...pet. You should see how Bella is strokeing him'' _i laughed.

Jared chuckled a little and started running towards us with Sam and Embry.

''_Jacob, get away from Bella. She cant see us anymore. You know that, right?'' _Sam said to him.

''_I know, Sam '' _Jake told him and stepped away from Bella, whineing. Bella looked confused. Then she looked into my eyes and i froze. My world was upside down. There was only Bella, Bella, Bella. She is holding me on Earth now. I watched into her eyes and she looked at me, never takeing her eyes away from mine. I heard someone growl and i watched at Jacob. He was growling at me and he was so mad.

''_Im sorry man. You know i cant help it. When it happens, it happens'' _i said to him with sadness.

''_Paul, what just happened there?'' _Sam asked me.

''_Well, i just Imprinted on Bella'' _i said and Jacob lunged at me.

''_Jake, dont, it's not my fault!'' _i yelled at him.

He let out a howl and came running towards to me..

Bpov.

Those wolves are Amazing, i mean, they are so beatiful. I wonder if i can touch them. I stretched out my hand and tryed to touch the Silver gray wolf. His big dark eyes were watching my hand. As my fingertips touched his fur he jumped away from me and i let my head down in disappointment. But really? Am i this dumb? Did i really thought i can touch a horse-sized wolf. But other is still here, the russet brown one. I stretched out my other arm and touched his fur. I waited for him to jump away too but he didn't. I started to stroke him a little and after awhile i was already comfortable.

Few minutes passed and i heard Silver gray wolf barking, it sounded like he was trying to laugh. I jumped on my spot. I guess this is it. If Laurent didn't kill me, i guess they will, sooner or later. I felt like i was sitting here hours, but i knew that i was here only few minutes and then i heard Silver gray wolf barking again. And i could of sworn i saw russet brown wolf frown at him.

Moment passed again and i was lost on my little world, thinking. Then russet brown wolf stood up and went away from me, i was sad and he whined. What happend? I turned my head to face Silver gray wolf. I looked him into eyes few moments, then russet brown wolf growled and started to slowly walk toward Silver gray wolf. I know they might be dangerous, but im not scared of them. I didn't want them to hurt eachother. Russet brown let out a loud howl and started running towards Silver gray wolf. Everything happened in slow motion. Russet brown wolf attacking Silver gray wolf, other wolves who left came running towards to us. I know i have to do something. But what? What can i do? Im just little human.

I should scream, yeah, screaming will do.

''Stop it, dammit, stop it!!'' i yelled on top of my lungs. It didn't help much. I try again, i thought.

''Aaaaaaaaaaaahhh!'' i shouted. And it worked. Wolves stopped and looked at me, like i was nuts.

''Finally'' i whispered.

Ppov.

I dont wanna fisght with Jake. He was about to reach for my neck, when Bella screamed.

''Stop it, dammit, stop it!'' she yelled on top of her lungs. Me and Jake looked at her, but Jake still attacked me. I was amazed that Bella wasn't scared of us. She wanted us to stop.

''_Jake, please stop, for her'' _ i said to him.

''_You know i love her! How could you do this to me?'' _he yelled at me.

''_It's not my fault, you know that!''_

Sam and others were almost there now. Maybe few more steps. Bella screamed again. My angel tryed to stop us.

''Aaaaaaaaaahh!'' she yelled . We stopped and looked at her like she was crazy girl in the middle of the meadow.

''Finally'' she whispered.

We were still staring at her like she was totally crazy.

''What? Otherwise you wouldn't have stopped'' she said with her beatiful angel voice.

Embry and Jared started to laugh their heads off. Bella turned to them and put her hands on her hips and stomped her feet on ground. And then we all cracked, even Sam. We started laughing so hard.

''You dont laugh at me, you pack of wolves!'' she said. She is so cute when she is angry, i thought.

''_Sam, how we gonna get her home, we just cant leave her here'' _i asked, my voice full of consern. After few seconds, she started carefully walk away from us. What the fuck, i thought. I ran to her, looked town and gave her a questional look. She frowned at me

''What? I going home.'' She said, her voice is like musical bells.

''Wow, i really am going crazy. I'm talking to wolves.'' she slaped her forehead. I rolled my eyes. She started to walk pass me, but i stoped her. She frowned at me again.

''_Paul, let her go gome, you will follow her, but, she can't know you there. Got it?''_ Sam asked me.

''_uhuh''_ i was lost in my Bella's eyes.

I stepped on side and Bella started walking toward her truck. I followed her, but she never saw me. She made it to her truck, but she was full of bruises and some scratches. She is such a klutz. It made me smile. I followed her home and made sure she is safe now. After that i went home and straight to bed.

Bpov.

I am home now. Dad isn't home yet, so i went to my room and changed my clothes. I went to bed to take a little nap. I am ready for nightmares, im having nightmares since he left. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

A/N, i update as soon as i can, i hope you all like my story. Please review. And sorry for my english, if it isnt right.


	2. Almost Over Him

A/N, so this is chapter 2. i do not own anything except my story (: hope you all like it. And thanks for your reviews (:

Chapter 2 – Almost over Him.

Bpov

I waked up and looked at the clock. 7 A.M. It's Saturday, so i have nothing to do. I felt happy today. No nightmares. It is good sign, means im getting better. It's been 2 days since i was in woods and met those huge horse-sized wolves. I thought it's better if dad don't know. If i tell him, he is just gonna hunt them and i don't want that. I went to bathroom and had a shower and brushed my teeth. It was sunny today which is good, cus here in Forks always rains. I went downstairs and dad wasn't up yet. That's good, he's working alot lately. I started makeing bacon and eggs for him. 15minutes later he came downstairs.

''So Bells, how are you today?'' he asked me.

''I'm good dad. No, im Great actully'' i said to him with a big smile.

''Hmm..okay'' he said, looking at me suspiciously.

''You know dad, i think im getting over Edward. Slowly, but still'' i told him and then i realized that i just said his name. I haven't said his name ever since he left. I started jumping up and down like a maniac.

''Bells, you alright?'' my dad asked me, voice full of concern.

''Im Great, dad'' i told him with happy voice.

I ate my breakfast and dad left for work. I went to my room and did my homework for Monday. I opened my window and looked outside. I saw him, Silver gray wolf. At least i think it's him. I went outside and to treeline.

''I saw you!'' i yelled. He came out of woods, he's head down. Damn, he was huge.

''What are you doing here, my dad will kill you if he sees you. You know you are horse-size right?'' i asked him.

He rolled his eyes at me. What the hell? Did he really just rolled his eyes?

''Did you just rolled your eyes at me?'' i asked in confusion. He started barking again, which i took as laughing.

I stretched out my hand to touch him. Last time i couldn't. I touched his face, i hope he isn't gonna bite me tho.i put my hand on his cheek and he leaned into my touch, i smiled at him.

''You want some food? I made too much breakfast'' i told him and he nodded. Wow, he understands me!

Ppov.

''I saw you!'' she yelled with her angel voice. Damn it, i thought. I went to her, my head down. She caught me.

''_Busted?'' _Jared asked me_._

''_Oh yeah'' _

''_Okay, imma phase back to give you your privacy and im going over to Kim's. See ya, man'' _as he said Kim's name, his voice was full of love.

''_See ya'' _as he phased back i was fully focused on My Bella.

''What are you doing here, my dad will kill you if he sees you. You know you are horse-size right?'' she asked me. I rolled my eyes at her. She is worrying about me. She don't want me to get hurt. I was happy that she cared for me.

''Did you just rolled your eyes at me?'' she asked. She was soo cute when she was confused. I started laughing.

She stretched her hand out, like last time, but this time i wasn't gonna jump away from her. Hell no! She put her soft hand on my cheek and i leaned into her touch. She smiled at me, wow, this is the most beatiful smile i ever seen in my entire life.

''You want some food? I made too much breakfast'' she asked me after awhile. Sure i want food, i love food. I nodded and i guess she was surprised that i understand her.

She came out with eggs, bacon and some meat. She looked at me apologizelly. I looked at her, confused.

''Sorry, i don't know what wolves eat. But i think meat should do?'' she asked me. I nodded. She put plate infront of me and watched as i ate it all. It was delicius. I was planning to tell her the truth today. I wanted her to know me first but oh well. Jake wount help so i just tell her. I nodded with my head towards to the trees. She was confused. i went to treeline, she followed. I was so nervous. I went behind the tree and phased.

Bpov.

He nodded his head towards to trees. I was confused. he went to treeline, i followed him, i didn't want him to leave. He went behind the big tree and disappeared. He stepped out and i saw a boy, looking down. My jaw dropped and i gasped. He's a boy? That wolf who just...but...how...i..and everything went black.

''Bella, honey? Are you alright?'' he asked. That voice, it sounded so sexy. Wait...what the hell? I opened my eyes and saw that same boy. And i reconized him. Paul. He was in Sam's ''gang'' as Jake told me. He's eyes were dark brown, almost like mine. His hair were short and black. he was shirtless, but he had shorts. He was tall and very mascular. He was beatiful. Where this came from?

''But..you..wolf..how?'' i muttered.

''It's okay. I'll explain to you later, maybe i shoul leave?'' he asked me.

''No..don't go. I mean, i wanna know now'' i told him.

''Oh..okay'' he said and his eyebrows pulled together, he was so cute when he was serious like that. What am i saying?

''i'm ready to listen'' i said seriously.

''Look, you know Jacob Black right?'' he asked. I nodded.

''Well, he is one of us now. Do you know Quileute legens?'' he asked me seriously. I nodded again.

''The legends are true, we are La Push protectors and yes, we are werewolves. Jacob is one of us now. And there's other thing. Imprinting. It's when you find your soulmate, your perfect match, your other side. You have to look in person eyes for that. And well, Bella, i Imprinted on you'' he told me, looking down. My jaw dropped and i just stared at him with big eyes.

''I think you should leave now, Paul'' i said to him in a low voice.

''Bella..I'm sorry..I'' he started mutter.

''Listen, i belive you and all but, i need time to think this through, ill call you soon. I'll get number from Jake'' i told him , and he looked pained.

''Okay'' he whispered.

Ppov.

''I think you should leave now, Paul'' she told me in a low voice. She have no idea how much those words hurt me.

''Bella..I'm sorry..I'' i started to mutter.

''Listen, i belive you and all but i need time to think this through, ill call you soon. I'll get number from Jake'' she told me.

''Okay'' i whispered and started to leave. I stepped out the door ran to the treeline and phased. As soon as i phased i let out a loud howl and started running towards home. No one was phased except me. I think its one good thing today. I thought through what happened at Bella's place. I hope she calls soon. Her words hurt me much, she have no idea, but i'll survive that. What i cant survive is total rejecting from her, what she haven't luckly done yet. I was behind my house, in treeline, i phased back and went to my room. I took some clothes and towel and went to bathroom and had a shower. After that i went to my room and straight to bed. It was a rough day.

I woke up at 9 A.M. It's Sunday. Today is a bonfire. No mood for go but, oh well. I went to bathroom and had a shower. I put towel around my waist and brushed my teeth. I heard some voices downstairs. I went downstairs to look who was it. I went to living room and i was in shock.

''Bella?'' i asked in shock. She turned her head towards to me and smiled a little. She looked at my body. Which made me smile. Is she checking me out? I started to chuckle. As she noticed that i saw that she was looking my body, she looked at the floor and blushed. That blush was so cute.

''Oh, hey Paul'' she said blushing, looking at ground.

''I'll go upstairs'' my sis said. I lived with my sister since both of my parents had died.

''Listen, ill go get dressed if this bothers you'' i said to my angel with a smile. She blushed again.

''No, it's okay. I was about to leave soon . I'm going to Jake's. Need to talk to him about some stuff'' she said.

''So, why are you here? Not that i don't want you to be here. I do. I just-'' she cut me off.

''It's okay. Slow down there. I came to talk about yesterday''

''Im so sorry. I didn't want to scare you. I know it sounds crazy an all but i just had to tell you'' i said to her, looking down.

''It is okay. Calm down. i came to say that i guess we can be friends, for now'' she said and my face lit up. I was smileing hugely, like a maniac. I ran to her and hugged her tight.

''Paul...can't..breathe'' i put her down and smiled my half smile. She smiled back and it made my heart melt.

Bpov.

''It is okay. Calm down. i came to say that i guess we can be friends, for now'' i said and his face lit up. He was smileing hugely, i thought he's face gonna break. He ran to me and pulled me in huge bear hug. I hugged back and i wanted him never let go, but i couldn't breathe.

''Paul...can't...breathe'' i said. He put me down and he smiled his half smile. I loved it. Wait...love? I smiled back and i saw look in his eyes. That look is full of love. And that body...god..he wore his towel pretty low, i saw that V..so yea pretty low. I was lost in my thoughts again. It was hard to not look at him.

''See something you like?'' he asked me with a smirk. I looked down and blushed. I do that alot.

''Sorry'' i mumbled.

''Don't be''

''I should go to Jake's now'' i said and started to walk to the door.

''okay'' he said with sadness. I hated when he was sad.

I walked to my truck and waved to him.

''Bella! Wait! I wanna ask you something''

''Yeah?'' i said.

''Do you want to come to bonfire tonight? It at 6 pm. Please?'' and on that please he made puppy dog eyes. It was hard to say no.

''Sure, i'd love to come'' i said to him with a smile and climbed on my truck. He watched me as i drove away. As soon as i was out of his sight, i started to miss him.

I drove to Jake's house, climbed out of my truck and i stumbled. I fell on my knees. It was raining and it was muddy. Oh great, i thought. Jake came running to me.

''Bella, are you okay?''he asked me.

''Yes, im fine. Get you hands away from me Jacob Black'' i said to him, i was still mad at him that he ignored me few days ago. I came here and he said we cant be friends anymore. It hurt me, alot. He let his head down.

''Im sorry Bella. I didn't want to break my promise, but it was just too dangerous for me to hang with you'' he said with sadness. Ofcourse he was forgiven, in my heart. I couldn't take this anymore and i hugged him. He was shocked for a second but turned the hug.

''I missed you Bella. So much'' he whispered in my ear.

''I missed you too Jake'' i whispered back. ''And dont you ever laugh at me again like that'' i said. He looked confused. ''In the meadow. You all laughed at me '' i faked sadness.

''okay, okay. Come now'' he pulled me and we headed to beach. We went to sit on an old log.

''Jake, is it true?'' i asked, looking at the ocean.

''what?'' he asked, confused.

''Did Paul imprint on me?''

''Yes'' he said seriuosly and i heard sadness in his husky voice.

''Is that bad?'' i asked. He started to chuckle.

''No, it is not bad''

''But?'' i knew there's a but. There's always a but.

''but i wish he wasn't your imprint'' he said, looking at waves.

''Why?'' i was getting curious.

''I wanted you to be My imprint'' he said.

''Oh..'' i didn't have words. I loved Jake like a brother. He is my best friend and always will be.

''Don't worry. It's okay. You are still my Best friend, right?'' he asked looking at me.

''Ofcourse i will Jake'' i said and i smiled.

We talked alot about everything. I asked him what it felt like being wolf. He said it was awsome. He told me everything about being werewolf. He loves the speed. He hates sharing minds, that ment no privacy. Jake is happy person, he's always smileing. I wished i could be werewolf too. It sounded so much fun. We sat there few hours like this. Mostly i thought about Paul. I dont know why. I was thinking about bonfire, when Jake asked me something.

''Sorry, what?'' i asked, i didn't heard first time.

''I asked if you wanna come to the bonfire tonight?''

''I'll come anyways, Paul asked me'' i smiled when i spoke Paul's name. Even thought of him made me smile.

''Oh, okay'' he said. I didn't know what time was, so i took out my phone and looked at the clock. Oh no.

''Oh no! It's 3:45pm.'' I watched my phone with big eyes.

''So?'' he asked.

''i have to go home Jake, now. I have to make dinner for Charlie, before the bonfire and have to take a shower and – '' i started panic.

''Ou Bella! 'll make it in time'' he calmed me.

''your right, your right'' i calmed down. we went back to his house. I climbed in my truck and waved to Jake. I made it home about 15-20min later. I started to make dinner for Charlie. I put chicken in the oven and took a short shover. After shover i had outfit crisis. I didn't know what to wear. It will be cold there, but im surrounded by werewolves so this wouldn't be a problem. Ugh! Alice, i wish you would be here now. After 10minutes i picked out a dark blue skinny jeans and purple tank top. I had pretty long hair so i put my hair in ponytail. I went downstairs and took chicken out of oven when my dad came home.

''Hey dad'' i was excited about bonfire.

''Wow, someone looks excited'' he said.

''Yea, i am, should be fun'' i said with excitement. It was 5:30 pm now. I went upstairs and put on my parfume. I was sweet put not super sweet. I liked it. I took my new hoodie that i bought 4 days ago. Before i went to the woods. It was pretty cool. It was DC's. I like it. I ran downstairs, carefully not to fall down, like i usually do.I said bye to dad and went to the driveway. I climbed in my truck and drove to La Push. As i parked jy truck i saw big fire and most beatiful boy i've ever seen in my life. He sat on a log and laughed, he's laugh was so..i dont know, i dont have words for it.i loved that laugh. His tanned skin like glowed. As he saw me he jumped up and walked towards me. I felt my heart speeding up. Calm, Bella, calm.

''Hey Bella!'' he yelled and smiled hugely.

''Hey Paul'' i said and i returned the smile.

Ppov.

Bonfire started and i sat on a log and talked with Embry. I started laughing when Quil came and stumbled and he fell on his face. Even he laughed. He has something common with Bella. Then i looked at the parking lot and saw Bella stareing at me. It made me smile. I jumped up and walked towards to her. I heard her heart speeding up with my wolf hearing. I smiled.

''Hey Bella!'' i yelled and smiled hugely.

''Hey Paul'' she said with her angel voice and returned the smile. I loved how she said my name. We walked to the others and she sat down on a log. I sat next to her, on a sand. Legends were about to begin. She was so focused on legends. If she was very focused on something then she chewed her bottom lip. It is so cute.

''What?'' she asked, looking at me. What? I haven't said anything. I just thought. Oh no.

''Did i just said that out loud?'' i asked, looking at ground. She chuckled.

''Yeah, you did'' she said.

''Sorry''i said, blushing. All the time i was focused on Bella. When legends were over we went to walk down the beach.

''Legends are interesting'' she said.

''Yeah, they pretty cool'' i said.

''What do you love about being wolf'' she asked me, looking me in the eyes. I was lost, i didn't remember even my name.

''I- I- I'' i mumbled.

''Take your time, it'll come to you'' she giggled. I blushed. We talked there few hours. We got to know eachother. We talked back and Emily had gotten food. We sat down and started to eat hot dogs. Bella had her first when i had my 4th. She looked me with big eyes.

''What?'' i asked.

''Where do you put that all?'' she asked me. I started laugh.

''We eat alot'' i smiled at her.

''Oh..'' she said. After eating and talking Bella started to shiver and put her arms around her legs.

''You cold'' i asked, worryed. She nodded.

''You know, im 108 degrees here'' i said with smiled and she curled into my side. It made me smile. After awhile he fell asleep. She was cute and peaceful when she's sleeping. I carried her into her truck and drove her home. Infront of her house i shaked her.

''Bella, wake up, your home'' i said to her in a soft voice.

''What?'' Did i fell asleep?''my angel asked me.

''Yes, you did. It's okay. Your home now'' i said.

''Thanks, Paul'' she said in a sleepy voice.

''You welcome. Listen, do you want to hang out after your school day is over?'' i took my changes.

''Sure, what time you schoolday ends?'' she asked me. I chuckled.

''Bella, i dont go to school anymore'' i said to her.

''Oh..right..19..i'll come after school then?'' she giggled and asked me.

''Cant wait'' i said. And honestly i cant wait. She smiled at me and i sent her to the door.

''Bye Bella'' i said.

''Bye Paul'' she said and gave me a kiss on a cheek. It made me smile hugely. Yay, i thought. She closed the door.

''I love you'' i whispered and ran to the treeline to phase. I went on my patrol.

A/N, listen guys, imma make a little surprise on 3d chapter, and i wanna give Bella some power. What power? You guys can recommend everything! And review. (:


	3. Surprised

A/N , thanks for all reviews and i thought i give Bella more than one power? It's cooler that way ;)

Chapter 3 – Surprised

Bpov.

I woke up morning, i looked at the clock and it was 6:55A.M. I felt wierd, i had hot skin and i felt like i had a fever. I went to bathroom and brushed my teeth and had a shower. After that i went downstairs. I took some cereal, my dad was there too, he drinked coffee. He went against my skin and gasped.

''Bells, are you alright. You skin is hot. Do you have a fever?'' he asked me, worried.

''I dont know dad, i feel kinda wierd and all'' i told him.

''Well, maybe you should stay home today?'' he suggested.

''Yeah, i think it's a good idea'' i said to him. He headed to door.

''Well, i call to school later. Bye Bells' he said.

''Okay. Bye dad'' i waved at him and smiled. I put my dishes in sink and went to watch some tv. I watched some stupid show, what annoyed me so much. I shut off tv and started to clean the house. i was washing floor when i tripped and one vase fell from table and broke. I was so angry at myself. I was supriseingly angry today. Someone knocked on the door and i went to open it.

''What?'' i asked, without looking who it was. I turned my head and saw that Paul watched me with big eyes. ''Oh, Paul, im so sorry, im just little pissed. How did you know i was home?'' i apologized.

''Umm..yeah..i called Charlie and he told me you were sick?'' he asked.

''Yeah..i think i might have a fever and i feel wierd but not sick'' i answerd him. He touched my skin and wenr all wierd.

''Are you angry today?'' he asked me. I was like ...huh?

''Yea, how you know?''i asked him, looking him into eyes.

'''I gotta go..bye'' he said and ran to treeline. What was that about? It was about 1pm now. I went to my room and turned on my computer. I went to read some news and stuff, but i my attention got some legend or something. It was pretty interesting. It wasn't blood thing like Jake and them but it was something else. I dont know how to explane it. It said it'll happen to like 4people, but i was local legend were shape shifters too. I saved it in my brain and went downstairs and made some lunch. I cut cheese when i accidently cut my palm. Damn it! I put towel on it and ran to bathroom and put my hand under water. If blood was all gone there was just red stripe left. But...it was pretty deep and all. That's wierd. It's almost like Paul and them, i chuckled. I went back downstairs and finished my lunch. I ate 2 sandwiches.

After that,phone rang. I went to kitchen and answered it.

''Hello, this is Bella speaking'' i told politely.

''Hey Bells! It's Jake'' a husky voice said.

''Oh, hey Jake. What's up?'' i asked.

''Nothing much, just wanted to ask if i can come over?'' he asked.

''Umm..okay...sounds great'' i told him.

''I'll come at 3pm'' he said.

''Okay'' and i hung up. Time went by fast and soon i heard knocking. I went to answer it.

''hey Jake, come in'' i said.

''Hey Bella, how you feeling, Paul said you are sick'' he asked, worried.

''Im fine, Jake. Don't worry'' i told him. We went to the living room and watched some tv and talked about some stuff, when someone knocked. I went to answer it, and there was Angela.

''Hey Bella, i heard you are sick, so i brought you homework'' she said and smiled.

''Thanks Ang'' i returned the smile. Jake came and looked at Angela. He froze. I knew what just happened. Jake Imprinted on Angela! I was mad at him now.

''Who's that?'' Angela asked.

''Angela i'd like you to meet Jake, Jake i'd like you to me the Door'' i pointed to the door. He let his head down and left. Why Angela? I mean...she is perfect for Jake and all but i was pissed today. I started shakeing a little.

''Angela, i have to go now. Bye'' and i shut the door. Shakeing continued. I went to backyard and to treeline, just incase i start to scream. I was pretty pissed. Then shakeing went worse and i felt like i was about to explode. Few seconds passed and pain came. And i exploded. After few seconds pain disappeard. I opened my eyes and everything looked clearer, sharper and better. My hearing was super good. I looked down and saw a black paws. _What the hell? _I made few circles around myself and i was in shock. I wasn't wolf tho. I was a little smaller. _What the hell am i?_

''_Your a jaguar'' _some voice told me. _What the fuck?! Now im going crazy too, im hearing voices._

''_Your not crazy'' _that same voice told me. It was a boy/man.

''_who are you?'' _i asked.

''_I'm Matt, i live down the rez. And you are?'' _he asked me.

''_Im Bella'' _i said to him.

''_Bella? Bella Swan?'' _he asked me, confused.

''_Yes'' _i answered.

''_i guess your second one '' _he said.

''_What? Is that some legend too?'' _i asked.

''_Yes. It isn't from our ancestors or something like Sam and his pack'' _he said.

''_How you know about them?'' _i was shocked.

''_I know their existence, but they dont know ours. And we try keeping it that way'' _he said.

''_Are you Alpha like Sam?'' _i asked.

''_Pretty much'' _he said.

''_This is so cool!_''i said. I saw where he was, through his eyes. He was running towards to me. I was like huge Jaguar. He made it after 2 minutes. And looked me with amaze.I saw myself through his eyes and i was...Wow!..Black, and i mean Black like jet black. I had no spots. Just plack and i had Ice blue eyes. This is so awsome!

''_What?'' _i asked. He still looked shocked.

''_Sorry, just that you are Black jaguar, look, i'm regular one. Legends say that Alpha should be black jaguar. You are black.'' _he said. I was in shock.

''_i dont want it, not yet'' _i told him. He nodded.

''_so what is that i have to know about being jaguar?'' _i asked, excited.

''_Well, we kill Vamps. Werewolves can't know about us. We have some special power too. Like we both have Immortal blood, we heal fast and can't die. We don't age. My special power is Super Speed and i can see other's powers. Your powers are, you can let Sam's pack listen your mind if you want to and wow, you can control weather., also we dont go to Quileute lands, the can smell us. And no one can know about this. That's pretty much it. Now, im gonna teach you how to phase back.'' _He said.

''_Wait, i wanna try something first. Please?'' i begged. _

''_Sure'' _he said. I let down my Shield and heard pack's mind for a 2seconds. I ''put'' my shield back on again and listen to my Alpha. Soon enough i was human again. And luckly i dont lose my clothes when i phase.

''_But, wait, i can't even tell Paul, he's my Imprint'' _i asked.

''_hide it as long as you can, please'' _he said and then went home. Wow, this is so freaking awsome, i thought. I went to my room and thougt everything through. About 40minutes later i watched the clock and it was 4:45pm. I went to kitchen and started makeing dinner for Charle. Thank god that my appetite wasn't bigger.

Ppov.

After i left Bella's house, i was suspicious. If we turned into wolf we were angry and we had hot skin too. I went home, to my room. As soon as my head touched the pillow i heard Sam's howl. We had pack meeting. Ugh, Sam! I went out to treeline and phased.

''_Yes, i'm here now'' _i said with sleepy voice.

''_Is everyone here now?_''he asked.

''_Yes, we here'' _Jared said. Jared was our Beta. He can order us, when Sam's not around.

''_So, we need to make some plan about killing that fucking redhead leech, we don't know what she's after but she keeps comeing back'' _Sam said.

''_maybe she makes a plan too?'' _i asked, cus we haven't seen her in 2 weeks.

''_Sam, maybe Paul's right?'' _Embry said.

''_Yeah, nice one Paul'' _Quil told me.

''_Thanks guys'' _i said to them and chuckled a little. We talked there few hours and then we felt that shudder, when we get when someone phases. But it was only for like 2 seconds.

''_What the hell was that?'' _everybody asked.

''_I dont know, felt like someone phased? But, we all here'' _Sam said.

''_Hello, is someone there?'' _he asked. But no answer. Well, that was super wierd.

''_That was Wierd!'' _Jake said.

''_You got that right'' _Embry said.

''_Sam, is there possible that someone can phase more?'' _Seth asked.

''_No, there shouldn't be anymore'' _he said. We were all in little shock but we thought it's just something else. Sam didn't forgot it tho. We talked about our plan one more time and i was already anxious to see My Bella. Sam let me go earlyer and i ran to my Bella. She was sick, but still i wanted to hang out with her. I made it to her house and knocked on front door.

Bpov.

It was about 5:35pm now, and i heard knocking, i had like super hearing now. I heard his breathing and heartbeats, like he heard mine. I already knew who it was. I went downstairs and opened the door. There he was, standing, my Paul. Wait? My Paul?!

''Hey Bella'' he said, smileing hugely.

''Hey Paul''i said and returned the smile.

''I know your sick, but i thought we could still hang out?'' he asked me,looking down.

''Sure, we can'' i smiled at him and let him inside. We went to the living room and watched some Tv. Charlie was at Clearwater's. One of his best friends is Harry Clearwater. Charlie said he'll stay to dinner there, so i am eating alone. Wait, Paul.

''Paul, would you like to stay to dinner?Charlie is at Clearwater's'' i asked him. He smiled.

''I'd love that'' he said. I went to kitchen and Paul followed me like love struck puppy. It was kinda cute. He sat on a chair and watched as i made us a dinner. We had pasta. After that we went to the living room to watch some tv and just talk.

''Paul, can i ask you something?'' i asked.

''Sure, anything'' he answered.

''Do you belive that legend, about some jaguars?'' i asked, looking out of window. ''It's just that i red about it on the Internet''

''Umm...i dont know Bella, we haven't seen anyone, but if we see someone then yea, ofcourse i belive, but now, i dont know'' he answered me. I frowned.

''Okay'' i said in a low voice. It was getting late and i hear Charlie's truck comeing down the road, i know Paul could hear it too.

''Charle'' he said and stood up to leave. ''Bella, can we hang tomorrow too?'' he asked me.

''Sure, i'll call you'' i said to him. I was meeting Matt tomorrow too, he said it will be better if we hang out, i dont want to hurt someone. He said in human form werewolves cant smell us. Charlie pulled to the driveway and came to the living room.

''Hey kids. Im going to my room'' he said and left. I stood up and sent Paul to the door.

''Bye Bella'' he said to me and hugged me. I was starting to fall for him. I wanted to kiss him, i wanted to call him Mine. I wanted to never let go.

''Bye Paul'' i said and that moment i reached up to kiss him. He was surprised but he kissed me back. Our lips moved perfectly together. Kiss lasted about a minute and then i pulled back and said bye and closed the door. He just stood there and breathed heavily. I knew he looks like love struck puppy right now. I leaned against the door and thought, WOW. I smiled and went to my room.

Ppov.

''Bye Paul'' she said and reached up to kiss me. She pressed her lips against mine and i was in little shocc, but after 2 second my lips started to move with hers perfectly. It was perfect. I wanted it to last forever. I felt like i was gonna fly. After a minute she pulled away, said bye and closed the door. I stood there like a zombi about 2 minutes. I started to walk away, went to the treeline and phased. I thought about my kiss with Bella all way home. I had few hours of sleep and then i had to go to my patrol. I woke up and went to my patrol.

''_About time, Paul''_ Jared said. I was happy that my patrol was with Jared, i mean, the guy is calm not like Jake of Quil.

''_Thanks'' _he said. Oops. I chuckled.

''_you welcome, man'' _i laughed.

''_So, no signs of a redhead leech?''_ i asked.

''_Nope'' _he answered me.

''_Ugh, this is so frustrating'' _i said.

''_Yeah, we dont know what she's after''_ he told me.

''_yeah'' _i said to him and i let my mind wander. It sucks cus if you let your mind wander they will know everything.

''_That's great Paul! Maybe she starts to falling for you?'' _he asked.

''_i hope so''_i told him. We finished our patrol hours later, it was like 2A.M. when i got home. I was so tired. I went to my room and crashed on my bed.

Bpov.

I went bed early, cus tonight Matt is gonna show me where border is and he said we should run few circles around our land, where Cullens didn't went and where Sam pack doesn't go. There more like mountain area. I liked it cus we are almost like cats. It made me giggle. But we can't climb to trees, we are too big for this. I chuckled. This jaguar thing was so awsome to me. It sucked i couldnät tell Paul as long as i can hold up.

I woke at 2:30A.M and heard Charlie's snoring. It made me giggle. I jumped out the window and landed on my legs. That doesnt mean im not a klutz anymore, i am. I started to walk toward to trees when i stumbled on a rock. I fell on my knees but it didn't hurt. I was kinda strong now too. Not as strong as Paul or Jake or others tho.

I went to a treeline and phased. Phasing was still kinda hard for me, since i had only done it once. I still haven't got over it, how cool it was. I felt Matt phase.

''_Hey Matt'' _i said.

''_hey Bella'' _he said and i headed to the La Push border. I didn't know when it starts so i crossed it a little. Matt was there, but i didn't saw him so i ran past him.

''_Bella! Come back, your on Quileute's land, they can smell us out!'' _he said to me and i heade back as soon as i could. We met and he showed me the border, i saved it in my brain and we started to ran to our land. We made it there in like 5 minutes. The speed was incredible. I loved it. But we had one problem. Jaguars dont howl, so how we know how there's a trouble? We didnät think anything good right now so we just made a deal that we came here to patrol like every 3 hours or something like that. At 5A.M i went back home and went to bed.

I woke up at 7:15A.M. I jumped out of bed and went to bathroom. I took a quick shower and brushed my teeth. I went downstairs and ate my cereal. After that i changed my clothes and said bye to dad. I climbed on my truck and drove to school. I saw Angela.

''Hey Bella!'' she yelled when she saw me.

''Hey Ang'' i said to her and smiled. Great, first class is Biology.

''So, how your weekend was?'' she asked me.

''It was fine, what about yours?'' i asked her.

''Mine was pretty great, i got new friend, Jake, i hope you not mad?'' she asked me, looking down. Ugh, i forgot, Jake imprinted on Angela.

''No, im good with it, it's not like me and Jake are some best friends anymore'' i said with sadness and started to walk faster to get away from Angela. I reallt didn't want to talk with Angela about Jake. I went to class and sat down. Teacher came to class and started explane something. I didn't listen. I was thinking about jaguar thing and Paul. Mostly Paul. It made me smile. My classes went by slowly. It was boring in school today. Last bell rang and i hurryed to my truck, i had to be patrolling in 20minutes. i climbed on my truck and went staright to home. I put my backbag to my room and went out from back door. I went to treeline and phased. Matt wasn't there so i let my mind wander. Matt was 20. he was at work. I went next to the border and i saw that Paul and Embry were Patrolling. Oh no, i thought. I stayed low, and i wanted to risk, i started to run.

I think Paul and Embry heard me, they Saw me. I started run faster and faster. I looked back and saw them looked at me with big eyes and started to follow me. I need to get rid of them. I can't show them where our land is. I turned right, right to their land. They followed me.

Ppov.

We were Patrolling with Embry when we heard something. We watch to our left and saw a big black like cat running away. And wow was it fast. We were like What the fuck?! And we started to run after it. I think i was jaguar or something. Jet black , and from the smell, which wasn't bad, it was a female. She was beatiful, she looked back and she had ice blue eyes. I felt pull towards to her, Embry let out a howl and we kept running after it. I knew it was that legend. Soon i felt my brothers phase.

''_what is going on?'' _Sam asked.

''_Why did you call us?'' _Jake asked.

''_I was with Kim, man'' _Jared whined. But as soon as they saw what we were following through our eyes the all gasped.

''_Let's make a trap''_ Quil said and everybody agreed. If there was another Legend, we needed to know about it.

''_Damn, she is fast!'' i told them. _We didn't catch up with her but we were pretty close. Sam and Jake came around so she will be facing them soon.

Bpov.

They chased me and didn't give up, What do i do? Soon Matt will be here and oh, he's gonna be mad at me! Soon i saw that Sam and Jake were comeing infront of me and on my sides ran Quil and Jared, my back was my Paul and Embry. Seth and Leah were behind them, i was trapped now. I started to hiss at them. Soon i felt Matt phase.

''Matt! Im in trouble!'' i shouted. I hissed at Sam and then and they made big eyes.

''Whats going on?'' he asked, worryed.

''Well, Sam's pack saw me and now im trapped'' i told him.

''Oh no! I'll be there soon!'' he told me and started and with his super speed he was here soon enough, he jumped over Paul and Embry, right in the middle of circle and i saw shocked faces around us. We started to hiss at them.

A/N, listen, i know Jaguar thing is little lame and all, but it's my favorite animal so...yeah :D hope you forgive me (: and any ideas for new chapter would be great. I update as soon as i can. From next week i update less cus school starts again.


	4. A New Member

A/N, thanks to them who reviewed my story and to them who liked it. I know my story is little wierd, but those who like it, keep reading (:

Chapter 4 – New member.

_Previously _

_''Oh no! I'll be there soon!'' he told me and started and with his super speed he was here soon enough, he jumped over Paul and Embry, right in the middle of circle and i saw shocked faces around us. We started to hiss at them._

Ppov.

We trapped that beatiful black jaguar. Sam had huge eyes, which we all had. She was beatiful and she looked cool. No one had words. She started to hiss at us, which made my eyes even bigger. Didn't she realized she is surrounded by huge werewolves. She had no escape. We started to get over a shock.

''_Guys, what do you think, who is she? She looks familiar'' i said._

''_She's...She's amazing'' i heard Embry say. He got that right._

''_So legends are true'' Sam whispered._

''_Why is she hissing at us? We not gonna hurt her, are we?'' Quil asked, worryed._

''_No, we are not, Quil'' Sam answered._

''_What do we do then?'' Jake asked._

''_Maybe one of us should phase back and talk her to phase back?'' Jared asked._

''_No! It's too dangerous, maybe she's gonna attack you?'' _our Alpha said.

''_She is...Wow!'' i heard Seth. _

''_Yup'' _i said. As we thought what to do, someone jumped over me and Embry, jaguar, regular one, with spots and all. Male. We were in little shock again. They started to hiss.

''_Sam, maybe they dont wanna tell us who they are?'' i asked._

''_Maybe your right but they are in our land and we need to find out if they are dangerous or not. Their speed could help us catch readhead leech'' he said. They stopped hissing and searched some escapeing hole that we might have in _our circle. There was no hole in our circle. It seemed like they were talking too, like mind thing or something. Then they like laid down but not completely. Then the black one jumped and wow she jumped over us. As we all looked the black one, regular one jumped too. Black one landed very gracefully. It was very cool. They started running towards to border. If they cross it, they are saved.

We almost caught them when we felt the shudder again what we felt yesterday, but we heard no one. Then some man talked.

''_Leave us, sorry that we came to our land, but we are going to our land now. I'm very sorry. We are no danger to anyone, we do the same job you do. Sam, please. We want no one to get hurt'' he said. How did he know that Sam _was our pack leader?! No one knew the secret, except our imprints and us. And Sam started to slow down, we looked at him with big eyes and slowed down too. They were out of our sight in second.

''_Thank you'' the man said again._

''_We need to talk, tomorrow, but how can we hear you?'' Sam asked._

''_Black can talk to you if she wants and i know all of you. Tomorrow. At 5pm. On border'' _he said and before he leftin our heads, i saw a picture of me, i guess that was girl's mind now. Why would she think of me? There were so many questions.

''_Im going tomorrow'' _Sam said.

''_I'll come with you'' _i said.

''_Okay'' _he agreed and Jared and Jake started their patrol , jaguar's smell was still in the air and female jaguar's smell was sweet, but not like vampire's sticky sweet. Her smell was beatiful. I went home to sleep. After that, me and Jared had plans. I went home and phased back. I went to my room and straight to bed, it was long day. I dreamed about my Bella and about that black jaguar.

After i woke up, i had a shower and i called to Jared, he's patrol should be over by now.

''Yeah?'' he asked.

''Yo, Jared, so we going to cliff diving then?'' i asked

''Yea, man. I'll be there in 5'' he said and hung up. I waited infront of my house. He came with his truck, i hopped in and we drove to First Beach. As we climbed out of his truck i saw a girl jumped down on a cliff, she had pale skin and brow hair. She screamed as he jumped. And a guy was standing on a cliff edge, ready to jump. He had light brown skin like us and short black hair.

''dammit'' Jared said. We went closer and the girl was on a cliff again. I looked her and i saw Bella. She was looking at me and waved at me. What was she doing here with that guy?! We went closer and saw that, that guy was Matt. La Push freak, he was always alone, like Sam before us. I was getting mad. Matt looked at us and smiled. What the hell? I started shake a little, when Matt came to us i started to shake more.

''Calm down, kid. We dont want no one to get hurt, and besides, you imprint is here'' he said and went to Bella and talked her about something.

''What the hell?! How he knows she's your imprint and how he knows what we are?'' Jared asked in shock.

''I dont know'' i answered him, looking at Bella. Bella came to us and kissed me on a cheek. I watched her with wide eyes.

''What?'' she asked.

''What are you doing here with Matt? And did you told him who we were. How does he know that you are my imprint?!'' i asked her.

''Calm down, Paul. We are cliff diving and no i didn't tell him, he knows'' she answered calmly, looking down.

''How can he know?'' i asked my angel.

''He just knows'' she said. I was

''Why are you here with him?'' i asked.

''We are cliff diving and he's my friend'' she said. Her friend?! Matt ?!

''Matt is you friend ?!'' i was starting to shake a little now. He put arms around me, what calmed me in a second.

''Why didn't you call me to come cliff diving with you?'' i asked.

''i knew you wanted to sleep after your patrol'' she said to me. I noticed Jared was quiet and just watched us talk. And then my andgel started to pull me towards to cliff.

''C'mon, let's jump together'' she said and started to run, she was fast and not so clumsy anymore.I runned after her and jumped.

Bpov.

As i jumped i screamed, it was such a adrenaline rush. I loved it and i wasn't cold anymore. Im always thinking what happened in woods. It was so hard to keep my thoughts cleared so Matt could talk trough my mind with them. As soon as he finished, picture of Paul came to my mind.

We were like 2 hours there, Matt was coing home and he gave me ''be careful'' look. I nodded. Paul noticed that.

''Do you like him?'' he asked, he looked pained.

''What? No!'' i answered him. He sighted, i guessed as a relief. After awhile, we started to walk towards to his home, i didn't have a car, i ran here. So he drove me home. Before going inside i gave him a light kiss and went inside. He sar there and waited. I ran to him and kissed him, this time longer. He kisseb me back and i pulled away. He smiled hugely, like he was just won a lottery, it made me smile. I waved and went inside Dad was home so i made him a dinner.

''Hey Bells'' he said as he walked to the kitchen.

''Hey dad'' i i said to him with a huge smile.

''So, i've noticed that you hang out with Paul alot'' he asked me.

''Um, yea, we are Great friends'' i answered him. The rest of the time we sat in silence. I finished my dinner and washed my dishes. I went upstairs and did my homework. Tomorrow is last day of school! Yay ! And day after that is graduation day. Finally! And tomorrow at 5pm i have to be on a border. I turned on my computer and checked my email. I had one from Renee.

_Bella, _

_How you been? I miss you so much. I hope you come here for summer? I learned surf today! It was so awsome. Phil is doing great too. Have any new friends? Are you over him, im worryed about you. _

_Love,_

_Renee._

I anwered her.

_Mom, _

_Im doing great and i been great too. What about you? Yes, sure i'll come to visit. That's good that Phil is doing great. Yes, i have few new friends. Yes i am, mom. Dont be worryed, im fine (: _

After i had answered to her, i changed my clothes and went to bed.

I woke upm at 7A.M and took a quick shower, i brushed my teeth and changes my clothes. I put on some black skinny jeans and white tank top. It was sunny today. I wished it was sunny today. Matt told me i can control the weather, i didn't know how but i guess i had to wish it on my head. It was so cool. I went downstairs and ate my cereal. That jaguar thing has made me little less clumsy. I said bye to dad and climbed in my truck. I drove to school and headed to take my classes.

*8 hours later* (sorry, i dont like to write about school =P )

It was 4pm now, i had an hours to go home and ran to the border. I drove home like 20minutes. I dropped my things in my room, went out to backyard, to treeline and phased. Matt wasn't there yet. I ran to border to wait for him, i smelled a wolf around here, somewhere, i saw that Paul was there too, i wanted to ran to him, phase back and kiss him, but i couldn't. He nodded to me and i nodded back.

I noticed that he stared me as he was in my human form, but he dont know it's me. But he said his inner wolf can reconize me anytime, anywhere.I was kinda nervous. I felt Matt phase.

''_Hey there'' _i said.

''_hey Bella'' _he said to me and started to run to the border. It kinda sucked cus he lived down the rez. I needed to erase his tracks. I wish it would rain, and in 2 seconds it started to rain.

''_thanks'' _he told me.

''_You welcome'' _i said to him. With his super speed he was there like in 1 and half minute, i took me to come here like 3 and half minutes. We waited like 15minutes, then Sam showed up.

''_You ready?'' _he asked me.

''_i guess'' _i said to him, unsure that i could keep my thoughts clear. I cleared my thoughts and let down my shield.

''_So, who are you and what are you doing here?'' _Sam asked.

''_Im sorry, i cant tell you who i am, i have same problem as yoo, i cant tell, Sam, and we do same what you do, catch leeches'' _my Alphatold to Sam.

''_Why you called us here?'' _my Paul asked from Matt.

''_I wanted to know if we can use your land to go our land, or if we catch a leech? I mean, we are no threat to anyone, like you Paul and Sam'' _he asked us.

''_if its about catching a leech, then yes, i mean, you guys are one of us'' Sam said. ''But i still like to know who are you?'' Sam tried to _find out, Matt looked at me, i nodded, he asked if me too, i shook my head.

''_Fine, im Matt'' _Matt said.

''_Matt?! La Push Matt?!'' _Paul was in shock._ ''Does Bella know?'' _he asked Matt. Matt just kept quiet. He was mad and ready to attack my Alpha, i had to protect my alpha and even if it was Paul. He lunged at my Alpha, i jumped infront of my Alpha and hissed at Paul. He looked shocked. My Alpha and Sam looked shocked too. He backed away and i was calm again. They talked there about and hour and all the time, Paul kept his eyes at me. As they finished i whispered ''Sorry'' to Paul, but without my voice so he wouldn't recognize my voice. He looked me with big eyes.

I turned around and ran towards home. Dad wasn't home yet. I phased back and saw a familiar car. Carlisle's car! I ran inside and found Alice there! ALICE! She's back! I ran to her, tears in my eyes and hugged her as tight as i could. She looked at me with big eyes.

''ALICE!!'' i yelled.

''Bella! Im so sorry! I missed you so much!'' she said to me. I started to cry. Alice comforted me and we started talking. Soon i heard knocking, i knew who it was. My Paul. I opened the door and he jumped back. I know, vampires smelled badly but i could bear it.

''Bella, here is a vampire'' he said to me and started to pull me away.

''Calm down, i know. It's Alice'' i said and she appeared on a door.

''Oh..'' Paul said and he was in pain. ''Are..Are the all back?'' i didn't know that, we looked at Alice and she nodded. Paul looked pained. Maybe he was afraid of losing me? But, that will never happen. He said bye and left, i was sad when he left. I missed him.

We talked few hours there. Charlie called to tell me that he is staying to Black's for dinner. I mad my dinner and just chatted with Alice. She smelled me and asked what smell it is? I smelled bad to her now.

''What smell is that?'' she asked with her soft voice.

''Oh..it's me'' i told her, looking down.

''You?!'' she asked, surprised.

''Yeah, im a jaguar now. I kill vampires, but don't worry, not you'' i told her. She looked shocked. I told her the whole story about it.

Ppov.

After i left Bella's, i was worryed, what if she forgives to this leech? What if they get back to together? What if i was in pain the rest of my life? Who was that black jaguar. And Matt ?! like what the hell ?! i had so many questions, but no answers.

I went home and had a shower. My patrol begins soon. I had few haurs of sleep before it. I was in patrol with Em today. For my luck, Em is kinda quiet guy too. I took a shower and went to sleep.i woke up like 2 hours later. I went out to treeline and phased. I ran to the border and started my patrol there. Embry wasn't phased yet. I smelled a vampire, that readhead one. I took up a scent and started running after her. Soon i caught up. I saw her. And then Embry phased.

''_Help?'' _i asked.

''_Omg, that leech?!" _he asked and saw it trough my eyes. We didn't let out a howl yet tho. I saw that black beauty again. She was faster than us and she was after her too, tho she looked little scared. Soon i saw Matt too. All in pack knew already that it was Matt, what we wanted to know is who was that black beauty. We didn't need help if they were here too. So we didn't call Sam and others. We chased her till she escaped..AGAIN. i hate that leech!

We half ran bac and i was following the black beauty. I so wanted to know who she was. We bet with guys that she was from rez, actully Jake, Quil and Embry bet that she was from the rez. We, others bet that she wasn't. So if we gonna find out who she was, we see who gonna win. Embry ran to Sam's to tell him what happened and then he came back. I wanted to talk to Matt, looked like he was Alpha. I gave him a look and he knew that i wanted to talk with him. He nodded to the black beauty, she closed her eyes and focused. She was so cute.

''_So?'' _Matt asked me.

''_Do you guys know what she's after" _i asked him. He looked at black beauty and i noticed that she was shakeing.

''yes'' Matt answered.

''_What?'' _i asked.

''_Her" _Matt looked at the black beauty. Her?! Why her? But before i could ask he wasn't in my head anymore and i saw black beauty ran away.

Bpov.

I ran away, i couldn't focus anymore and i put my shield back on. It was hard. I went to our land and climbed on a mountain, not very big. I sat on top of it and looked for Victoria. I hated her and now i can stand for myself. She dont recognize me tho, if im a jaguar i dont have my scent anymore. When she saw me, her face was priceless. Her eyes grew big and her jaw dropped, i thought that her eyes are gonna run away or something. I giggled. And the Cullens are back, and Edward. I still have some feelings for him. But i love Paul now. I sat there few hours as i felt someone phase. Matt, i thought. As i heard his thought, certainly not Matt.

''_What the hell? Im a cat?!'' _i heard him say,

''_No you are a jaguar'' _i murmured.

''_okay, i've lost it, it must be a dream, im a cat and i hear voices'' _he said. I giggled.

''_no it's not a dream. Im one too, i'll come to you and i'll explane you everything..umm...?'' _i said to him.

''_Christopher, but you can call me Chris'' _he said, he sounded friendly.

''_I'll go get our Alpha too'' _i said to him.

''_Alpha?'' _he asked.

''_Yes, our leader'' _i told him. I ran to Matt's house and he came out. He phased and i told hi everything. We ran to Chris and he explaned it to Chris. Chris seemed to find it awsome like me. I liked it, someone to talk again. Some new friend.

''_Do you want to know your power too?'' _our alpha asked.

''_Power?'' _he asked.

''_Yes, everyone of us have a power'' _Matt said.

''_Okay, sure, i want to know'' _he said, excited.

''_You have super streight here, that comes handy'' _Matt told to Chris.

''_that's so cool!'' _he thought.

''_Yup, i have weather control and i can talk to wolf pack if i want to'' _i said to Chris.

''_really?that's so freaking awsome " _he said.

''_Yup, i think so too'' _i said to him. After few hours i went home, it was pretty late alread, i made it to treeline and phased back. I went out of treeline, to walk towards to my room window, i can jump through it now. As i walked towards to my window, i almost got heart attack.

A/N, i update as soon as i can and please tell me what you think of it. Should i continue? Please review. Thanks (:


	5. I Dont Love You Anymore

A/N, thank you so uch for you rewievs (: And i i love that you like it (:

Chapter 5 – I Dont Love you Anymore.

Previously..

As i walked towards to my window, i almost got heart attack.

Bpov.

There he was. Leaning against that tree, what is under my window. I gasped. He raised his eyebrows and stared at me.

''What were you doing in woods?'' he murmured.

''nothing'' i said, looking down.

''Nothing? You must have been doing something'' he said.

''please dont ask, i cant tell you, please'' i whispered

''im just joking with you, Bella'' he laughed. I looked him with big eyes.

''A joke?! It wasn't funny!'' i yelled at him.

''Easy, Bella'' he said with soft voice and smiled. It made me smile back. I heard Charlie snoring fom his room. It was like midnight so i had time, no school except graduation, which is at 1pm, so i can sleep.

''What are you doing here?'' i asked him.

''Cannot i be here? You dont want me here?'' he pouted out his lower lip.

''You know what i mean'' i said.

''yes, i do. Well, i am here to talk you about Matt'' he said. I hold my breath. Did he know?

''what about him?'' i asked, nervous.

''do you know what he is?'' he asked me, i played confused.

''what? He's what? Im confused'' i played.

''well, you are my imprint, so i tell you everything. Matt is a jaguar'' he said. I played, i widened my eyes and let my jaw drop.

''A jaguar? Like huge one?'' i asked, playing shocked.

''yeah'' Paul said to me.

''i think that's kinda cool'' i told him.

''uh, i guess so, and there's a female, black jaguar with him'' he said to me, serious.

''Okay. And?'' i asked.

''Well, i feel that pull towards to her like i feel with you, but it's not that strong cus i dont know who she is'' he told me, looking down. i played that i was pained. Well, i didn't have to be jealous. It's me after all. We sat there like a hour and we told everything about eachother, almost. Guilt started building inside me, i wanted to tell him, but as my Alpha ordered, as long as i can.

''So, now we know everything about eachother'' he said to me.

''yea, sure, ofcourse'' i said with unsure voice.

''and no hideing everything, no secrets between us'' he said, happily.

''yea, sure, ofcourse..'' i told him, low voice. I kissed him and we said our goodbyes. I started to walk away, and as he thought i was long enough...

''i love you'' he whispered. He thought i couldn't hear that, but now, i can hear. It made me smile, i loved him too, i guess, but i cant tell i didn't have any feelings for Edward, i still loved him, but not as much. I went to my bedroom very quietly and almost screamed, but he stopped me. Edward! He let go of me and i breathed heavily. He burnt my nose but not much.

''What are you doing here?'' i asked. We whispered.

''i missed you'' he said, looking down. Pain hit me, but not strong. I didn't answer anything.

''Bella, i wanna talk to you about that day'' he said to me, i froze.

''Bella, i left you because i wanted you to live normal human happened with Jasper was my fault, i should of been more careful. I didn't ant you put through it again. I've got you almost killed. I didn't want that to happen Bella. I still love with all my heart and i hope you can forgive me one day'' he said, looking me into eyes. I knew i would forgive him someday, but not now.

''Edward, i understand you, but i cant now. Im not ready to forgive you yet'' i told him, looking down.

''Okay'' he whispered, no human hear can hear what he said.

''im sorry'' i whispered back. Edward looked at me with big eyes.

''You heard that?'' he asked me, shocked.

''umm..yea'' i answered, confused.

''But...how..i mean... human..cant..you'' he mumbled. I got it now, i had super hearing.

''oh, yea, about that, im not really human anymore'' i said to him, he was shocked more than before.

''im a jaguar now, a huge one. It's so freaking cool'' i told him. He had big big, big eyes. I laughed at him, he smiled back.

''well, i better go.'' He ran to me and kissed my forehead. Sorry Edward, but it's disgusting. At that moment, i understood, i didn't love him anymore, i LOVED Paul now. I was 100% sure of it. After Edward was gone, i changed my clothes and went to bed.

I woke up at 10A.M. Ugh, today was graduation, but after then im finally free! Yay! i went to bathroom and had a shower and washed my head with my favorite cherry shampoo. I brushed my teeth and went to my room again. I put my dresses on bed and started to pick one. One was light pink, other was dark yellow, what i absolutely loved and third was light blue. I picked dar yellow and black balerina shoes. I think the dress is gorgeous, cus its tight at waist and goes little buffy from below. It has that underskirt or whatever it is. I dont know much about dresses.

I left it on my bed and went downstairs and had a breakfast. Charlie was at work but promised to come to my graduation, and Paul comes too, and the Cullen family. Thinking of them makes me sad, i can never forget, what they did to me. I miss all of them, even Edward, but i wanna be friends with him. After i ate my breakfast, i went upstairs and got dressed, dress fitted perfectly, it ended few inches above my knees. I can say first time in my life that i looked beatiful. I curled my long hair and did a little bit make up.

Soon i was ready and i waited. Paul said that he will take me there. As i thought of him, i smiled. When i thought of him, i was like my on little bubble. Then i heard knocking. I went to the door. I opened and Paul was looking down, as soon as he looked up, his jaw dropped and his eyes widened. It made me giggle.

''You look am-a-amaz'' he didn't get words out if his mouth. I started laugh softly.

Ppov.

I knocked at her door and i heard her heartbeats and her steps. As soon as i looked up, im sure my jaw dropped and my eyes widened. She looked absolutely GORGEOUS. I think i might faint, it like it's a dream and she is a princess.

''You look am-a-amaz'' i mumbled, i didn't get words out of my mouth and she started to laugh softly. As soon as i could, i came out of shock, but i stared at her like she was World wonder. I love her. She leaned forward and i kissed her. Her lips were so soft. I wanted this for last forever, but then some scent hit me, female jaguar. It came from the woods, it's like she phased somewhere here yestreday or something. I let it go for now and took Bella's hand. Helped her in truck and i started to drive.

It was quiet, but it was comfortable silence. As we made it there, i helped her out of the car. As soon as she stepped out of a car i heard gaspes and whisper that how beatiful she was, she was most beatiful girl there. I kissed her and then we heard ''ooooh's'' and she giggled.

''Hey dad'' she went to Charlie. I followed her.

''Hey Bells, you look amazing'' he complimented her and hugged her. She smiled and went to talk with her friends. The Cullens were there too and i was in tense. I was watching each one of them. Edward watched Bella like lost puppy. I growled and he heard that, he gave me a look to shut up and control myself. Bella had noticed it and came to me.

''Paul, honey, calm down'' she said. What? Honey? Yay?

''Honey?'' i asked her.

''Yes, aren't you?'' she asked. YAY!

''ofcourse i am, i just wasn't sure if we were offical now'' i answered her with a smile. She smiled back and kissed me, it made Edward growl now. I started to chuckle, and gave him the same look what he gave me before. The graduation began and it last few hours. As it was finished, Bella got lot of hugs and flowers. I went last, i kissed him and gave him a rose, and pulled out something from my pocked, it was a little black box. She looked shocked.

''No, Bella, it isn't a ting'' i laughed. She sighed, in relief, it was too early for us. She opened the box and there was a little charm bracelet, i made, it had a wolf. She put it around her arm and smiled at me hugely.

''It's Perfect'' she said and kissed me.

''Paul, i wanna talk about you something today, maybe later?'' she asked me.

''Sure'' i said. We went to their house and had a dinner, pack and Jake were there too. After they few hours, they left. Bella was tired and she changed her clothes to a skinny fress and a tank top. God, she looked Hot. She took my hand as she cam downstairs and led me to the door.

''Dad, im going out'' she said and pulled me towards the trees.

''Bella? What are we doing here?'' i asked, confused.

''I need to tell you something, i fucking cant take this anymore'' she said.

''What are you talking about?'' i was so lost.

''Remember when we talked yesterday, you told me everything about you and i told you everything about me, well, i didn't'' she said, looking down. She didn't? She lied to me? Didn't she trust me?

''what do you mean?'' i asked, confused.

''i have a secret'' she whispered.

''what secret, or cant you share it or you dont want?'' i asked, looking her into eyes.

''I do want to, but u cant tell you, you have to guess, ugh, this is hard'' she said, looking sad. I was confused, what she ment? I have to guess it? How? We were there like 30 minutes, me thinking, she watching me. Then she exploded.

''Geez, Paul, how can stupid can you be!? I come out of woods, im always with Matt and i dont have anymore time with you, really! Are you really that stupid, i didn't know that dogs are stupid, i thought dogs were smart! I hate you!'' she yelled at me. Her words hurt me sooo much! My heart was broken, dark. I still loved her, even tho i didn't want to. I really wanted to hate her right now, but i never can hate her.

''Im the black jaguar you love!'' she yelled at me, louder, and she started to shake. I was in shock, i didn't knew what to do. I just wanted to get out of here and far. Her words hurt me so much and i was in shock. As i phased i let out a loud howl and started running away from her. All the guys asked what happened, so i played them a replay in my head. They was just quiet, thank god.

''_Paul, you have to come back''_ Sam said. I just ignored them and kept running. They didn't try to follow me and i just ran and ran as far as i could. Soon i felt the shudder, as if someone phased and i heard Bella. As soon as i heard her i phased back, and fell on my knees. I didn't have any clothes, but i was in forest anyway. I decided that i wait till Bella leaves and then phase back again.

I knew others felt the Pain too, even Bella and guys should be happy now, right now, they have no pain, but as soon as i phase, they can feel my pain again. Before, when i phased, Seth was here, he phased back, and Sam saw that, Sam was always the strong one. anyway, as soon as Seth phased back, he fell on his knees and tears rolled down to his cheek, it was because of my pain. I dont want them to suffer. But what Bella said, broke my heart.

She said that she hates me. That what i cant take. I will be dieing inside when she tells me something more, what i dont want to hear. I just couldn't bear it. I was walking now, soon i phased back and everybody whined, some let out a howl, Seth was youngest and he hurt him the most, after me.

''_Paul, please come back, Bella needs you'' _ Embry said, his voice worryed.

''_no''_ i said and ket running.

''_but..she said that she didn't mean that'' _i heard Seth, his voice shook in pain.

''_Seth, if you dont cant stand this, just phase back'' _i told him.

''_i will, soon'' _he said. I did not want to talk about Bella now, or think about her.

''_cant you just leave me alone for awhile'' _i asked, angry.

''_Sure, but only for 2 hours, just in case, and come back, Paul, Bella needs you'' _Sam said, calmly. Then they all phased back. And i felt a shudder again.

''_CANT YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE ?!!''_ i yelled as loud as i could in my mind. No one answered, but i saw her thoughts, it was Bella. I phased back quicly. I need time, dont she get that i dont want to talk to her right now? I go back when im ready.

I ran pretty far, i was in Alaska already. I was there all night and next day too. I didn't went home for about 3-4 days, i ate bears, which i didn't want to, but i had to eat. After my meal, i started to run home, i took my time. I didn't hear pack's voices anymore, which was good. As i got closer i started to hear them.

''_Paul!! Where have you been?''_ Seth asked me.

''_Dude! Bella needed you!''_ Embry said to me.

''_Welcome back''_ Sam said, again, only one calm.

''_Thanks alot, dude''_ Jake said to me._ ''I had to be Bella's ''shoulder to cry on'' again''_ he said.

''_Im glad you are back''_ Jared said. He was calm type too.

''_Jackass''_ Leah said.

''_Shut up, all of you! I cant take this anymore! What if i needed Bella too?! What if she wasn't only one who got hurt?! Do you feel pain?!''_ i shouted at them, and they were shut in a second. A pain was smaller now, but it still hurt so much, as i thought of it, Seth and almost all of them phased back and fell on their knees. Even Sam didn't spoke. He was the only one here.

''_Sam?''_ i asked.

''_Yes?''_ he asked, so shocked.

''_What?! What happened?!''_ i asked

_You...you...you just Alpha me and rest of us''_ he said shocked. I was shocked, what? Me, Alpha?! God, please no!

''_But, but..how is it possible?!''_ i asked him.

'' _i dont know''_ he whispered. We were just in quiet. I ran to home and found my sis, so worryed and when she saw me and screamed. She ran to me and hugged me tight. I smiled at her and she smiled back. She saw that i wasn't in a mood for talk so i just went to eat and then i was planning to be in my bedroom for the rest of my life.

Bpov.

It's been 4 days. I miss him so much. I didn't know why i exploded like that, i think about it every minute, trying to figure it out. I did NOT mean those things i said to him. Sometimes i let down my shield and pain hit me, that pain was so strong. I kew who it came from and i had done this to him. I was so sorry about it, but he didn't want to talk to me, it hurt. I needed him as much he needed me. I know i shouldn't have exploded like that, and i regret it so much. I just wanna talk to him. Phone rang and i ran to the kitchen.

''Yes?'' i said.

''Hey, Bella'' she said. It was Paul's sister.

''Hey, Abby'' i said to her.

''Paul came home today'' she said, sounded little happy. I was happy too, little, i knew i had to make eveything possible to have him back.

''oh..that's great'' i said.

''Yep, he is sleepying right now, maybe you wanna come over later?'' she asked. YES.

''No, i cant, he dont want to talk to me, if he wants to talk, let him call me or he can come over. I maybe come tomorrow tho'' i answered to her.

''Well, okay then'' she said, sounded little sad.

''Bye, Abby'' i said.

''Bye, Bella'' she said to me and i hung up. I was so worryed about him, and it was time for my patrol. And there will be Jake and Embry right now. I know that they are patrolling, i can talk to them. It's so good that i dont have to keep anything from my best friend and his friend, im glad that pack knows. I went out to back yard, then to treeline and phased, i ran to the border and soon i saw Jake and Embry. They were staring atme, as usually, they said that i looked Amazing. I had laughed at that. Since i had that fight with Paul, i haven't laughed. Jake tried tho. Suddenly i saw something.

It was my silver gray wolf, Paul. He didn't look at me at first, but as soon as he saw me, he started running away. I gave Jake a look what ment '' can i go after him?'' and he nodded. I ran across the border and after Paul. He saw me and pushed himself forward faster and faster. We needed to talk. Sooner or later, i choose sooner.

Soon i almost caught up with him, but he stopped. I was watching him, and he growled. It hurt, a lot, but i hurt him, so i guess i was worth it. I let down my shield and i saw that Paul was looking me with a killing look.

''Paul'' i sighed.

''What do you want, Bella?'' he asked me, he's voice cold.

''I-I..We need to talk'' i said.

''I think it pretty clear, Bella. You hate me, i understand, everything was said with it'' he said, his voice still cold. I know, it a mask, Jake had one when he left me. When he said that we cant be friends.

''I was mad, i even sont know why, i just exploded and told you things i did NOT mean!'' i sobbed. ''Im so sorry, Paul'' i started to cry.

''It's not that easy, Bella, im sorry, i need more time. I cant, i mean, not now'' he said. My heart broke. It's not what i wanted to hear.

''But i will die without you'' i whispered. '' I need you'' i whispered again.

''I know, but now now'' he said. He wanted to get rid of me.

''But-but, i love you'' i whispered.

''You dont mean that'' he said, his words filled with sadness.

''I do, i do mean it!'' i said, going to him and phased back. I put my arm on his cheek and he leaned into my touch, like the day i caught him around my house. We were there few minutes and he phased back, he put on his short, i looked away. He put them on and we talked there for hours.

A/N, sorry it took so long, been busy with school (: I hope you like it, and review. I update as soon as possible. I promise (=


	6. Killing Leeches

A/N, im glad that you love the story (: Im sorry i haven't updated, i was sick ): but here's next chapter.

Chapter 6 – Killing leeches.

Bpov.

We talked there for few hours. He listened to me and we, well, he decided that we should take things slowly, even tho he loved me like crazy, but he needed to trust me again. I was cool with it, i loved him too, he knew that now. He was happy about it. As soon as we finished talking, we phased back and i was going to our land again. I want to show him our land, but i dont how Matt will react, so i told him, that maybe next time.

As i ran to our land i saw Chris. We started talking, Paul had to go home so i put my sheild on. And now i was only talking to Chris.

''_Hey''_ i said.

''_Hey, Bella''_ he said. He was always happy.

''_What's up?''_ i asked him.

''_Oh, nothing much. What about you?''_

''_Me? Well, me and Paul are back together again, but we are takeing things slowly''_ i said, happy.

''_that good''_ he said.

''_Any signs about Victoria?''_ i asked, i wanted to kill her so bad.

''_Nope, not yet''_ he said.

''_oh, okay''_ i said. I went on my mountain again, i have one favorite mountain, i love going there. It's so high and i can see everything from here. No one else comes here.

''_Cus we are afraid of you''_ Chris chuckled.

''_Afraid? Of me? Why`?''_ i laughed.

''_Well, you are still a real Alpha''_ Chris said.

''_Ouch''_ Matt said. I lauged and Chris joined me.

''_Sorry, man, but im right''_ Chris said and chuckled.

''_Yeah, i know''_ Matt told him. I was on my mountain again. It was so beatiful there. And then i saw a fire red hair.

''_Victoria!''_ i yelled and already i was chasing after her. I let down my sheild and pack came to help us. We chased her awhile. But then, she just stopped. Everybody stopped. I stepped forward and she hissed at me. I nodded my head and she looked at me with big eyes, red eyes. I phased back.

''Looking for me?'' i said with a smirk. She was in shock, she didn't know that i was the black jaguar. Some said i am even more important then Sam, but i dont belive it. It's ridiculous. Victoria was still in shock, even pack, Matt and Chris were in shock. I was trying hard to keep from laughing, cus of their faces. This jaguar thing gave my lot, im not afraid Victoria anymore, cus i was able to take her down myself now.

''You! You are the...black jaguar?!'' she almost yelled. I heard growls and hisses.

''yes, yes i am'' i answered as calmly as ever. It even surprised me.

''you only wait and you see, what is waiting for you'' she threatened me. Then i saw that Paul is going to attack her. I gave him a look and he instantly pulled back. He knew i wanna kill her myself. But as my eyes were on Paul, she made an escape, i phased and started to chase after her. Others behind my back. She yelled to me.

''i'll be back today. And not alone, be ready'' she said. I stopped, soon everyone else too. I need Cullens for help i thought. I started running back, everybody looked after me, and started running as soon as Paul started running after me, i noticed that pack follows Paul and jaguars follow to me. I ran across the border, to Cullens land. On the border everybody whined and didn't came after me. They watched as i ran away.

Soon i was at the Cullens house. I phased back and soon they smelled me. Alice came running and gave me a hug, soon rest of their family followed them. I told them everything, but Alice ofcourse had seen it like 1 minute ago before i got there, so she didn't have time to call me yet.

''Bella, ofcourse we will help you and pack to kill Victoria'' Carlisle said.

''I'll protect you, no matter what'' Edward said. I was thankful to him. I know he is gonna love me forever. But i wanna stay friends with him.

''Thank you'' i thanked them. Edward hugged me and i hugged him back. He was going to be my good friend, i just knew it. He hugged me tight and as he let go of me i stumbled and fell. Emmett ofcourse was makeing jokes again. I wish i would be invisible, i thought. Then i saw shocked faces on everybody. Even Emmett didn't laugh anymore.

''Bella! Bella! Where are you?!'' Edward yelled. What? How could he not see me, i was right infront of him.

''Edward, stop yelling, seesh'' i told him. He was even more shoked. ''What is it?'' i asked.

''Bella, where are you, i cant see you'' he told me. What?!

''Im right infront of you'' i said to him. I touched his arm and he relaxed.

''What? How cant i see you?'' he asked me.

''Why cant you see me?'' i asked back.

''Looks like Bella here, have a hidden talent'' Carlisle said. Hidden talent?!

''Yes! Bella can turn to invisible'' Jasper said. Really?!

''I can?'' i asked

''Yes'' Emmett said

''How can i turn back'' i asked.

''Just think that you are visible again'' Carlisle said. Im visible, i thought. And everybody looked at me. That was so cool, and now i can kill Victoria, she wont even know im there.

''Cool! I should problably go. Pack and Matt are waiting for me'' i told them and turned to walk away, when Edward grabbed my arm and pulled me in a hug.

''I miss you'' he whispered.

''Me too'' i said back to him and he let me go. I ran and phased into my black jaguar form again. As soon i phased, everybody asked.

''_What did you talked them about?''_ Embry asked.

''_You know we cant go there''_ Matt said.

''_What was in your mind, honey''_ Paul asked, voice full of worry.

''_Are you ok?''_ Sam asked.

''_What about tonight?''_ Jared asked.

''_Why you went to Cullens?''_ Chris asked.

''_Calm down, everybody. I talked them about Victoria, yes i know we cant go there, but i had to, in my mind was that no one gets hurt, Paul. Yes, Sam, im okay. I guess we have to attack back. I went them to get help, they gonna help us. Just in case. I want no one to get hurt because of me''_ i told them. Everybody relaxed.

We went to Sam's. We made some plans, but it's hard, cus we dont know what we have to confront. We went to the field at 5pm, cus Alice had seen them attack there. We went and waited and waited. On my side stood Edward and my other side stood Paul. They didn't stand eachother, but they did it for me. Soon, i saw Victoria come out of woods, as soon as she saw us, she was little shocked, but then smiled. Why would she smile?! Then i saw a like 50 vampires comeing behinh her.

''Newborns'' Jasper whispered. I phased back.

''A what?'' i asked, confused.

''These are newborns, they are crazy about blood and they dont controll themselves'' Jasper whispered. ''And right now, they want your blood'' he whispered. Everybody growled.

''Oh...are they hard to kill?'' i asked.

''No, they have no skills, but they are stronger than us'' he said.

''But we can take them, right?'' i asked, worryed.

''I think so, we should be able to take them , but it's going to be hard, Bella'' he said. Now i was really worried.

''You have still a choice, you can leave'' i said to them.

''What?! You really think we gonna leave?'' Alice said.

''Lets get this party started'' Emmett said.

I sighed and phased back.

''_I love you'' _ I said to my Paul and we were ready. I knew Victoria wanted me for herself. She ordered to kill everyone, but i dont think they gonna kill someone. I hope. Victoria and i watched eachother and she lunged to me. I jumped away from her and thank god im graceful now.

''Come here, or are you afraid little Bella?'' she said with a smirk

''me? Are you kidding me? You the one who should be afraid'' i said to her. I had my invisible power now. I can take her easy. I let her hit me toward to trees so she wouldn't see me as i use it. I was in trees now. _I wish i was invisible_, i thought. And i was. She cam running and didn't see me. I was trying to hold down a giggle.

''Bella, where are you?!'' she yelled. I was behind her back and i bit her head. She tried to turn, but i had a good hold on her, she screamed. I ripped off her head. I saw that Seth was makeing a fire so i throwed Victorias head to him. He nodded and stuck his tongue out to Victoria. Well, her head. He throwed it in fire. I ripped Victoria in pieces and throwed her in fire. Then i saw that other were in trouble. I may have killed Victoria and they meybe 5vamps, but there was still like 40leeches. I was visible now.

I wanted to go help Alice, but before i got there i was surrounded by 10 vamps. Oh no. Everybody were so busy, so i cant get help. I guess i have to do this alone. Then they all lunged at me. I tryed to fight. I did. I killed about 2 of them, or 3. I couldn't no more. They already was doing so much damage. I dont wanna die, not here. Not now. I just got Paul. No. I was under leeches now and they killing me. I felt as my blood ran down to my back, sides and my head. It hurt. I hissed alot. Then everything went black.

Ppov.

I was fighting with 3 leeches. They were actully easy to kill, but if they come with a group, it's hard. We were doing good. No one was hurt so far. But then i heard that someone hissed. I killed my last leech and saw that my Bella was attacked by 8leeches, or more. I started ran towards there. I killed all the leeches and Jasper game to help me. I looked down to my Bella, she was all bloody and breathed very heavily. I phased back and put on my shorts.

I fell on my knees, beside her. She didn't phase back. She was still beatiful black jaguar. Everybody ahd finished fighting by now.

''Carlisle!!'' I yelled. He was beside me in a second. He looked down with sad eyes. ''Do something, please!'' i begged him. He nodded.

He and Edward took Bella, cus non of us could carry her in her jaguar form. We took her to the Cullens. Dr. Carlisle put her in some bed, what looked much like a hospital bed. I was so worryed, she was so weak right now. I heard her heart beat, but it wasn't strong. Tears started to fill my eyes. And i know if any of the Cullen could cry, they would be now. Everything went blurry as i hold Bella's hand, well paw. She was really amazing, she was huge.

Carlisle tryed to get her back in her human form. She needed to phase. After 30minutes, she got back to her human form. No one knew how. I was sitting by her side and hold her hand. I cryed. I wanted her to wake up and tell me she never gonna leave me.

---2days later—

Carlisle fixed Bella, and i do mean fixed. Bella was such a mess. My eyes is all blurry and im tired, but i refuse to leave. Edward is here all the time too. Carlisle came out of Bella's room and looked down with sad eyes.

''What?!'' i asked him.

''She is in coma now'' he whispered. I was in shock. I fell down to chair again and started to cry. I dont care if guys see me like this or not. I want my Bella to be okay! She needs to be okay! I need her. I lover her. No, she cant leave me.

--2 monthes later—

I was sitting beside Bella. It hurt so much to look at her like this.

''Bella, please wake up. I cant live without you'' i said. I was thinking about suicide already. I cant leave without her. ''Please, squeeze my hand, im begging you'' i whispered to her.

Bpov.

''Bella, please wake up. I cant live without you'' he said. ''Please, squeeze my hand, im begging you'' he whispered to me. Where did i know his voice?I want to see him. I dont remember him. Then pictures of him flowed infront of my eyes. Paul. My Paul. I need to wake up. I need to see him again. I miss him. I tryed to squeeze his hand, but my body didn't operate with me. I try again, i thought.. I tryed to squeeze his hand again and it worked. My eyes flew open and i had to blink couple times cus light was too bright. I looked into his deep brown eyes.

Paul looked at me with huge eyes. I gave him a weak smile and he yelled.

''Carlisle!'' he yelled. Carlisle was in my side with a second. He checked me and said im gonna be fine, but i'll be in pain for few days. Pain. Dont like it. Paul kissed me, i kissed him back. It was a kiss that could last a lifetime. I wanted it to.

--2weeks later—

I can move around now. Finally. I went home, dad was missing me, he told and Paul were doing amazing now. I loved him and he loved me. Me and Edward were great friends. Today is a bonfire, at 5pm. Im makeing some food for it. Guys eat alot. Matt and Chris are comeing too. We're getting along with everybody now. Even Cullens. I love it, looks like my life is perfect now. It was 4pm now and i took a shower. Alice had brought me some clothes. She wanted to dress me. I agreed and as soosn as i walked out from bathroom she waited for me. She hold a black dress, what ended few inches before my knees. It had a white belt on a waist. It really shows my body curves, now that im a jaguar. I love it.

''Alice! I love it!'' i gasped.

''I know you do. I saw it'' she smiled.

''But shoes? What about shoes, i dont have any'' i started to panic. As you know, i didn't have time for shoping..

''Dont worry Bella'' she said and gave me pair of balerina shoes. They were black. I had a perfect dress and shoes. Soon i heard someone knock the door. It was Paul. Im so excited. I ran carefully downstairs and opened the door.

''Wow, Bella. You look absolutely gorgeous'' he told me and took my hand.

''Thanks. Not bad yourself'' i teased him. I waved to Alice and he led me to his car. He helped me in and we started to drive towards La Push. I was actully excited about bonfire. It's been almost 3 monthes since i've been in one. It's going to be fun. Emily, Angela and Kim will be there. Kim is Jared's imprint.

We made there at 5:15pm. Everybody was there already.

''Bella!'' Ang yelled.

''Hey Angela!'' i yelled back and she came to hug me.

''I've missed you so much'' she said and we walked to the fire. Everybody huged me. Then the legends began. Billy and other talked about even Jaguar legend. It was cool. After that we went to Paul's. I called my dad.

''Hey dad. Im staying over to Paul's at night. Is that okay?'' i asked.

''Sure, i guess'' he said and we said our goodbyes. We went to livingroom and watched some TV. We atched some stupid show. After that i wenr to Paul's room to change my clothes. Paul went to the bathroom.

Ppov.

I went to the bathrom and changed my clothes i slept with T-shirt and some shorts. I gave Bella my t-shirt and she had some short with her. After i changes i walked to my room. Bella was changing clothes.

''Oh god. Im so sorry'' i said, backing away.

''no,no it's fine , you can come in, i was putting your t-shirt on anyway''she said with a smile. She looked gooooood. We were laying down my bed as she started kissing me. It went light kiss to passionate kiss and then further. It was the night when me and Bella made love. Hehe.

I woke up morning at 8 A.M. Bella was gone.

A/N, you like it? Review. And i try to update soon.


	7. New Alpha

A/N, so here's next chapter.I hope you like it. Only one review? ): Do you guys not like it?

Chapter 7 – 

Bella was gone. Bella is gone?! I dont hear her heartbeat, or i cant smell her. I hopped up from bed and pulled on my shorts. Last night was mazing. I smiled to myself. I ran downstairs and out of the door. I didn't see Bella's truck. I started to panic. I phased.

''_Paul, hey man''_ Jared said. He was only one there.

''_Hey, have you seen Bella, or heard from her?''_ i asked, worryed.

''_Yup, i saw her. She told me she has a patrol. No need to panic, Paul''_ he chuckled. I sighed. Bella was the images of last night filled my mind.

''_Ugh, Paul. Im happy for you and all but really, i dont need to see Bella like this''_ he said.

''_Sorry, man''_ i said and controlled my mind.

''_So, any leeches?''_ i asked.

''_Nope, i guess we killed them all''_ he said. We weren't sure cus we helped Bella.

''_good''_ i said and we continued patrolling.

''_So, you and Bella are good, right?''_ he asked me.

''_Yeah, we're are Great''_ i said. _''What about you and Kim?''_ i asked.

''_We're great too''_ Jared answered me and i saw images of him and Kim. I was happy for my bro.

''_Thanks''_ he said. I laughed.

''_Your welcome''_ i said. We patrolled about few more hours. I wanted to see Bella. I was almost in agony. Even if i was Alpha now, that didn't mean i wanted to be. Yes, i can boss the around and bla bla, but i wanted Sam be Alpha, till im ready. I wasn't now. But i knew everybody listened to me. I noticed that Matt's pack are following Bella around...even Matt. I didn't get that. And then there's Cullens. We still had treaty with them, i didn't change when they helped us. They did it for Bella. What bugged me was Edward.

''_Dont worry bro. Edward is just a leech. Why are you so annoyed by him? Or why do you hate him?''_ Jared asked me.

''_Im afraid''_ i whispered.

''_Afraid? Afraid of what?'_' he asked, surprised.

''_Losing her''_ i whispered even quieter.

''_Oh c'mon, man. Bella loves you''_ he said. I knew that. I shouldn't be worryed. But i still am.

Bpov.

I didn't want to leave, but i had to. I haven't even time to write him a letter. I was already late and Matt was waiting. It was my patrolling time with Chris. I jumped out of window, but before i kissed Paul on the lips. I jumped and landed gracefully. Thank god. I went to treeline and phased. As soon as i phased i started running towards the border. I saw Jared there.

''_Hey Jared'' _i said, letting down my shield.

''_Oh, hey Bella''_ he said.

''_Can you tell Paul later that i needed to go patrolling and im sorry?''_ i begged him.

''_Yeah, sure''_ he said and i thanked him and went to our land. I put on my shield again and started to run. I loved it. I was so fast. I went invisible and sneaked to Chris. I hissed inside to his ear. He jumped on his spot. I went visible again and started laughing so hard that i was on ground.

''_I'll get you for this''_ he laughed.

''_I wanna see you try''_ i laughed. We went back to our patrolling. Soon Matt joined us.

''_Yo, Matt''_ Chris said.

''_Hey man''_

''_Hey Matt''_ i greeted him.

''_Hey Bella''_ he said back. _''Anything new?''_ he asked.

''_Nope''_ Chris and I said together. We laughed at that and went to patrolling again. My 'shift' was almost over. 2more hours. I miss Paul. Time went pretty fast so soon my shift was over. I ran to my house and phased back. As soon as i stepped into house, my father was there, waiting for me, mad. Oh no.

''I thought we agreed that you will be home by morning'' he said.

''Yea. Dad im really really sorry, i lost track of time and we were at La Push with Jacob and guys. Im sorry'' i said, looking down. He's face softened.

''Well, okay. For now. I gotta go to work'' he said and headed for door. He took his jacket and headed for door.

''Bye dad'' i yelled after him.

''Bye Bells'' he yelled back. I went to bathroom and had a shower. I put towel around me and went to my room. In my chair was sitting Paul. I jumped as i saw him. He was looking at me with a smirk on his face.

''What are you doing here?'' i asked.

''Oh, just waiting for you'' he said. He's eyes went up and down, up and down.

''What?'' i asked.

''Nothing'' he chuckled. I looked down and then i remembered that i was in towel.

''Oh'' i said, looking down. ''I'll change'' i said and took my clothes. I changed to black shorts and a white tank top. I went back to my room.

''um..Dont you think it's little cold outside today?'' he asked. He didn't knew about my powers except invisible one and pack mind thing.

''Nope'' i said and walked to him.

''I think you should change, but you do look GOOOD. I dont want you to catch a cold'' he said with worry.

''Sun'' i whispered and in 3 second there was sun and beatiful weather outside. He looked outside with big eyes and then me.

''Wha..huh?'' i asked, confused. I giggled.

''I have a control over weather'' i said and laughed. He looked at me with big eyes.

''Really?'' he asked.

''Yup'' i said.

''that's so cool!'' he said and smiled. I smiled back and we went downstairs.

''Let's go to Emily's. Guys are there and she's makeing lunch. Im so hungry, if i dont get food soon imma eat you'' he laughed.

''Oh no! Big wolf is gonna eat me!'' i played scared. I lauged and we headed for door.

''I have an idea'' i said. ''Race ya'' i said and ran to treeline. I heard him run after me. I phased and i know im faster so i'll win anyway. I ran and pushed myself faster. I had few meters lead. I turned invisible. Haha, i thought. His eyes search for me and he kinda saw my foot prints, well paw prints. I turned back to visible again. He smiled at me as i watched back. I pushed myself faster and soon i saw Emily's house.

I'm gonna win. I made it to Sam's and Emily's doorstep and phased back. I laughed as Paul got there 1minute later. He came to me and tickled me.

''Cheater. You knew you gonna win'' he said.

''Yup, that was the point'' i said and we stepped inside. Everyone watched at us as me and Paul laughed.

''What's so funny guys?'' Jared asked us.

''Oh, nothing. I just beat Paul. We had a race who gets here first'' i said.

''Who won?'' Embry asked, curious.

''Me'' i said, playing proud. I chuckled.

''Yeah girl. High five'' Jared and Embry said. I laughed and high fived them.

''So, what you guys up to?'' i asked.

''Waiting for food'' they said and laughed. I went to kitchen to help Emily.

''Hey Emily'' I said, happily.

''Hey Bella'' he smiled. Looks like she's happy too.

''Guess we both happy today?'' I asked and chuckled.

''Yeah'' she said and took out muffins from the oven.

''So, need help?'' i asked.

''Sure'' she smiled and handed me muffins. ''Can you take those to guys?'' she asked me.

''Yeah, sure'' i said and headed to guys.

''Oh yeah!! Bella comeing with muffins! Guys! Muffins!'' i heard Jered yell to Paul and Sam who were outside. Jared practically bounced in his seat. Sam and Paul almost runned inside. I laughed and placed muffins infront of them. They all grabbed some and started eating. I went back to kitchen.

''They eat like animals'' i said and chuckled.

''They are, Bella'' she told me and chuckled too.

''So, any help you need?'' I asked.

''umm, sure. Im makeing hot dogs'' she said.

''Great'' i said and we started makeing them. Me and Emily both love cooking. About half hour passed and hot dogs were all ready. We had 2 big plates of them. I took one plate and Emily took other. As guys smelled it they started bounce like little kids. Emily and i laughed. We walked towards them and Seth couldn't wait. He ran and took 3 hot dogs. I laughed and placed plate in the middle of table. I took one and left there as soon as possible, cus as soon as i leave there is gonna be war.

I went living room and sat down, i turned TV on and watched some movie that came. Seth came to watch movie with me. He's father had died few monthes ago. But he was strong.

''So, Seth, how you doing?'' i asked.

''I dont know. Okay, i guess'' he answered.

''Hmm, you wanna hang out sometimes?'' i asked. I liked the kid, even tho he wasn't that kid anymore. He had b-day a week ago. Turned 16. I think me and him could be great friends. He looked at me.

''Aren't you too busy with Paul?'' he asked and turned to Tv again.

''Umm, im sure i can find time'' i said and smiled. Seth was like Jacob. But he was Seth. If you know what i mean. He was like sun too. Even if my world was Paul now. Me and Jacob wasn't really great friends anymore. We talked few words.

''ookay. If you want, we can hang out tomorrow?'' he asked and smiled. I smiled back.

''Sure'' i said and we watched movie again. Soon Paul joined us.

''So what you guys talked about?'' he asked.

''Oh, me and Seth are gonna hang out tomorrow, is that okay?'' i asked. He looked at me with big eyes.

''Umm, sure i guess'' he said.

Ppov.

''Oh, me and Seth are gonna hang out tomorrow, is that okay?'' she asked me. What? Why would she want hang out with him? I looked at her with big eyes.

''Umm, sure i guess'' i said, looking away. I looked at Seth, who was smileing. Do he like my Bella? No way, dude. I was on my thinking bubble again.

''Paul!!!'' Sam yelled.

''Wha-what?'' i asked, looking at him.

''Wake up, dude'' Embry laughed.

''We are going to patrol. You stay here?'' Sam asked.

''Wait, i wanna talk'' i said to Sam. I stood up, give Bella a kiss and we headed for door. We went outside and out of everyone's hearing area.

''Sam, look. We didn't finish that Alpha talk before. Do you really think i would be good Alpha. I mean, i dont know anything, and i dont know what to do, and..''

''Breathe, Paul, breathe'' he chuckled.

''Sorry'' i said.

''Yea, i think you would be great Alpha. There's actully nothing to know. If you are ment to be Alpha, it's in your blood. Even tho i dont know how it's possible'' he trailed off.

''You and me both, man'' i said.

''So, you are officaly Alpha now'' he said.

''And you are my Beta'' i smiled at him.

''Really? You sure? I mean, Jered can still be Beta'' he said.

''No, i want you to be Beta. Or you dont want'' I said.

''No, i do want. Thanks Paul. Oh man, Jered is going to Mad'' he chuckled and we headed for house. We went inside, everybody looking at us.

''What?'' i asked.

''Nothing'' everybody said and i laughed.

''We need to talk to you later'' Sam said and him, Embry and Leah went patrolling. I went to living room and saw Bella and Seth laughing. It made me jealous. Even tho i know that they are just friends. I went there and Bella turned to me.

''Hey honey'' she smiled at me. I loved when she called me that.

''Hey baby'' i smiled back at her and sat next to her, pulling her into my lap. Seth looked at us and turned right away. What?!

''So, what did you and Sam talked about'' she asked me.

''Oh, we gonna talk about it later with others'' i said. She leaned back and whispered.

''I have better hearing than werewolves you know. I heard. And im happy for you'' she whispered. I know Seth couldn't hear it. I smiled.

''Thanks'' i whispered back. She gave me kiss. Which went deeper. Soon we were makeing out.

''Oh c'mon. Get a room you two'' Seth whined. Bella smiled against my lips and pulled away. I was holding her tight against me and we watched some movie.

After an hour me and Bella walked Seth home. We were infront of his house now.

''Bye Paul and Bella'' Seth half-yelled when he walked away.

''Bye Seth'' Bella and i yelled after him. He went to house and we turned around and started to walk away.

''So, do you like being Alpha? I mean, how you know what to do or what's right? Are you fine with it?'' she asked. Hmm..

''I guess i have to try, i mean, i dont know even how it's possible, but Sam said it's ion my blood to know what's right'' i said. ''Why you ask?'' i asked my angel.

''Oh, nothing, just asking'' she said, her eyes looking far away. ''You wanna run or walk?'' she asked me, smile on her face. That beatiful smile.

''Run?'' i asked. ''Oh, can you show me your land now?'' i asked. I really wanted to see it.

''Umm, i ask?'' she said. She ran to treeline and phased, her ice blue eyes loooking at me. I love how awsome she is. Soon she phased back and came to me.

''Matt says it's okay. I can show you'' she smiled, sounded excited. I was too.

''Great!'' i smiled and we started to run to treeline. I started to take off my short when i saw Bella looking. I stopped and laughed. Bella looked at me, confused. I fell on my knees and laughed. After awhile i stopped and Bella phased, started to run. I took off my shorts and phased. Matt's pack is so lucky, their clothes stay on. We ran and made it to border. We turned right and ran. Soon we were out of our land and there was their land. It was Amazing! There was green, and i do mean like really green grass. So clean and shiny. There was everything, big trees, i guess even Bella and others can climb on them. There were mountains, they were amazing. Green grass covering them, some were so high that there was snow.

There was small animals everywhere, birds, even lions and 'real' jaguars. There was everything. I looked at Bella, she sticked out so good. It was really awsome. She looked out to ski what was sunny. It was great day today. Soon i was too hot. I went to tree shadow.

''_Sorry''_ Bella said and soon there was rain. I loved the rain. It wasn't hot or cold.

''_It's okay baby'' _i said and smiled at her. Bella started to walk away, i followed her and soon we were on top of a mountain. I can see everything up here.

''_It's my favorite place'' _she said and looked around.

''_It's amazing, Bella. It really is, i mean..wow'' _i said. Soon i saw a movement from corner of my eye. I turned my head and there stood a human..with a hunting gun.

A/N, let me know what you think! I update as soon as i can. And new ideas for new chapter please? (:


	8. Oops

A/N, thanks to you all who review and who likes my story. Im sorry that's on hold, well kinda. I update but slow, im busy with school :/ and i like didn't feel it, like i didn't want to write but i had thought. Hope you forgive me (: THANKS FOR REVIEWS, even tho there wasnt much.

Chapter 8 – Oops.

_Last chapter: ''It's amazing, Bella. It really is, i mean..wow'' i said. Soon i saw a movement from corner of my eye. I turned my head and there stood a human..with a hunting gun._

Bpov.

''_Well, i have one word for it''_ Paul said sarcasticlly.

''_What's that?'' _i asked, looking at human, he was scared and ready to shoot, well kinda. Paul was blocking me.

''_SHIT'' _he said. I giggled. Only him can turn this situation into something that will make me laugh. Im not sure what sound it made in my jaguar form, but human heard it and hold his gun on me.

''_How the hell we didn't heard him?!'' _Paul asked.

''_Well, if im talking to you i only hear your voice so yeah'' _i said, i would be in my human form i would be red like tomato.

''_we have to get gun from him, it dangerous for him to hold a Gun'' _i said.

''_Yeah, same thing. Damn it. What we do? We cant knock him out and take him away and pretend to find him near woods unconscious and say it was dream. He too....little?'' _he said. I agreed. So what we do? Damn it i say. He wouldn't shoot, im sure of it. Only maybe when we would step closer to him. He was staring at us when tears flowed in his eyes. It was so sad, he thought we were gonna eat him.

''C'mon, eat me'' he yelled in his cute voice, falling on knees.

Oh, right, i was forgetting to tell you who we were dealing with here. It was a little boy, maybe like 8,9 or 10 but not older. He was pale, but not as pale as me. He had blond hair, i mean it, like really really blond. Almost white. He had deep sea blue eyes. He had pink cheeks and he was absolutely adorable. He was wearing blue sweater and jeans, he was wearing pretty usual sneakers. He was crying and the i remembered he was so scared of us. I started to step toward him, but as soon as i took first step, i stopped.

''_No!'' _someone yelled from woods. It was girl's voice. Her voice was thick , like she's been crying. She ran next to boy to get him up. Girl was from La Push, i could tell. She had dark skin like Paul's and had dark eyes, almost black but little bit more lighter than Paul. She had black hair what was in ponytail and fell to her low back, damn she had long hair. She was about 6. She was wearing little broken clothes tho.

''Jesse, c'mon. Stand up, i told you they were real and we shouldn't of come here! Jesse, please stand up!'' she half-screamed_. How she knows we are real? Did she know that we can turni into human? Jesse, how adorable name, _i thought.

''_Gee, thanks Bella'' _Paul saidto me with kind of jealous voice. I rolled my eyes and walked over to him from my last positsion.

''_You know what i mean, look at them and tell me they are not cute'' _i watched in his eyes. Little girl watched us.

''_Yea, yea. The are cute but right now they are terrified of us and i dont know what to do'' _he said, looking at them.

''_i do'' _i said and turned around. I need to get that gun, they were kids and gun was dangerous for them. I stepped forward, waiting for scream or running away. Didn't happen. Okay, one more step, still nothing. Few more steps. Girl looked at me with such fear that i think she will have and heart attack. I didn't want her to be afraid of me. I took few more steps so now i was like few more steps away. I stepped one step more and saw boy reach for the gun.

They could really hurt themselves. He looked at and i shook my head. I really hoped he would understand. They both looked at me in shock. Boy frozed so this was my change. I took two more steps, letting my head down to take gun to my mouth, i was infront of them now. My freaking head was as big as one of the kid (if he would curl into ball). I took slowly the gun and stepped away. I went back to Paul and gave it to him.

He already knew what he'll do with it. He took it between his teeth and put his teeth together and SNAP! Gun was in pieces now. It wasn't really hard for us, it was like piece of marmelade. You know, soft. Almost all of that gun was wood so yea. Kids jumped in their spots and looked at us. Both had fear tears.

''Jesse, c'mon, stand up, we need to run'' the little cute girl said, talking to the boy, who was Jesse.

''That wont help us, Sunny, look at them. They are huge, they'll catch up in no time'' boy said, pointing at us. (A/N, sorry for note, just wanted to say that i picked that name cus it means cheerful and i like it =))

''_They dont actully look so scared as they should be'' _Paul pointed out. He was right, they were too calm, they should've been running already or screaming or something. They are just discussing.

''_Your right, honey'' _i said, as soon as said it, i had images of me and Paul kissing and hugging and every moment. I gave him a confused look.

''_Sorry, everytime you say that i have memories'' _he smiled at me. I smiled back._''Or when guys say your name'' _he added slowly. Okay that was little awkward, but i gotta admit, if Chris did it to me, im sure i would think to Paul in a second.

''Maybe they wont hurt us, they havent done it so far'' the little girl Sunny said.

''_You think we can phase back?'' _i asked.

''_Absoultely...NOT. It's a secret Bella and you cant ignore your Alpha order'' _he said. Well, that's true. Matt was still offical Alpha, until i take over. But i dont want to think about it, i dont want Paul to know.

''_Okay, okay. What now?'' _i asked. He looked clueless.

''_I have no idea. Really, baby, i dont'' _he answered. Damn. They go home and tell someone and hunter will be all over the woods. Not that we are scared of them, juts we are scared for them. Some leeches are till in woods. We stood right next to eachother. I loved those kids already, even if they were scared of me.

''_Honey?'' _i asked.

''_Yes?'' _he asked back.

''_I love them'' _i said.

''_what?!'' _he asked, confused.

''_Kids. I wanna have kids'' _i looked at him.

''_Now?! I mean, anytime, but now? Baby, cant you wait till we out of situation?'' _he joked.

''_Haha, very funny. And i meant in future, but not to far'' _i said.

''_Okay'' _he smiled. Good, i was happy, he was im guessing he was Hyper. We were watching in eachothers eyes, if we look like that we forget about everything. Kids, they just weren't there anymore, only Paul, Paul and more Paul. But actully, they were there. As we didn't look, little girl name Sunny made a move. I loved the name. She stepped over to us. Well, Paul actully.

''_Careful, dont scare her'' _ i warned Paul, we didn't want another crying situation.

''_okay, okay. So i just stand still or something?'' _ he asked.

''_i guess so. I dont know'' _ i answered. I sooo didn't know what to do.

''Sunny! Dont! They are gonna eat you'' boy screamed. No we are not. They dont look that tasty. Paul chuckled. I smiled at him.

''No. Be quiet'' Sunny said. I made me laugh. So she was little bossy girl. But she also seemed very happy.

''Dont. Really'' Jesse said to her.

''I said be quiet'' and gave him warm smiled. Paul hold back laugh. She remined me of Jane right now a little. As we looked at the boy, Sunny put her little hand in Paul's fur but pulled away in a second. Then she started jump up and down. We looked at her like she was a maniac. Well, right now, she kinda was.

''Jesse! Did you see that! I have a doggy!!'' she screamed at the boy. Paul eyes were like basketballs now. She looked at girl like she was totally nuts.

''_A dog?! I am not her dog!'' _he said. I laughed so hard at that.

''_You know, it's kinda cute, that she think that you her doggy'' _i giggled.

''Sunny? Are you crazy? It's a wolf not you doggy. C'mon, we should go home before they eat us. Please come away from there'' the boy said. Okay, i was sure that the boy was older that Sunny, he talked reasonably. Except that we gonna eat 'em. They were waaaaay too calm.

''Oh, pleeease, Jesse!'' Sunny whined. It was cute how she begged him.

''_Paul. I have an idea. I phase back, but please dont worry. They dont know my voice and they wont see me. Okay?'' _i asked.

''_I guess that okay'' _he said.

''_Okay. I love you'' _i said looking straight to his eyes.

''_I love you more tho'' _he smiled. I smiled and breathed in. _Invisible, _i thought. Then i phased. They hadn't noticed.

''Look, kids, you have to go'' i said in a kind voice.

''Who's there!'' boy yelled.

''Im right here, god. No need to yell'' i said, i smiled but they didn't see.

''Where? I cant see you!'' boy said. I walked over to him. I lowered my face exactly to his face.

''Right here'' i said, he should feel my breath. Next thing he does is hit me. I guess he searched me. He hit me with his hands, they found my arms.

''OH!'' he said when hea foud me.

''Yeah, i think you should go home now'' i said.

''How are you invisible? How are you? What are you doing here? Where black jaguar thing? Are the dangerous? Are-'' he asked.

''Slow down. I cant answer any of you questions. Sorry. Just go home okay? Take Sunny with you and go. And if you pleeease can then dont tell anyone about this. We would be very thankful. We dont want hunter here'' i said and pushed him towards woods.''We will follow you and make sure you will get out of here safely'' i said.

''But i dont understand. I have so many questions. Are you dangerous?'' he asked, eyes big and curious.

''No'' i said.

''Are-'' he started again but i cut him off. I put my finger on his lips.

''Im sorry. Like i said, cant answer. Now, will you promise not to tell anyone?'' i asked.

''Yeah'' Jesse answered.

''Sunny, are you?'' i asked looking at her, even tho she didn't see. She was getting along with Paul well. It made me chuckle.

''Ya, i promise'' She said, that voice so cute.

''Good'' i said and stepped away from them and phased. _Visible, _i thought. I was visible again.

''Wow, that must be so cool!'' Jesse said as he came to me. I shrugged. I know it was cool but yea, i dont wanna brag.

''Doggy, are you human too?'' Sunny asked, looking at Paul. I laughed. Paul rolled his eyes and nodded.

''Can you show me?'' she asked. Paul shook his head. She pouted. Paul smiled. She was cute.

''_C'mon, lets take 'em home'' _Paul said and started to move towards woods.

''_Yeah'' _ i said and went after him. They came after us. After awahile they started to argue over the most stupid this ever.

''No! Doggy is cuter'' Sunny said.

''No. She is. Look, she's so cool'' Jesse argued. It lasted about 15minutes.

''_Seriusly! Stupid thing to argue about. We are both cool.'' _I said.

''_Yeah'' _Paul said. It went on like about 2 more minutes when i finally got enough. I jumped as i turned around and shot them a death glare. What made them shut it in a second. YES! Finally. I turned around slowly and we started to move again.

''_Sometimes you are just scary, woman. Even i would have been scared that glare'' _Paul said.

''_Well, its started to get on my nerves'' _i said.

''_yeah'' _he said and we went silent. Soon we were at tree line. Sunny went next to Paul and Jesse came to me. He put his hand on my side. Since he didn't reach my back. I looked at him and i think my eye was as big as his hand, when it would be pressed together like a fist. Like baseball. He let his hand drop and he looked down. Looks like his life is difficult. Sunny was hugging Paul. I smiled. Paul licked her face. I pushed him with my head, out of tree line.

''Yeah, im going. Come Sunny'' he said and Sunny walked to him. ''Can we see you again?'' he asked.

''_No'' _me and Paul said at the same time. I smiled at him, he smiled back at me. We shook our head.

''Why not?!'' Jesse demanded. We just shook our head and he let his head drop. As he looked back up, we took off.

''_Well, that was interesting'' _Paul said.

''_yeah, that's pretty much right'' _i said. We went back to Paul's house. No one was there.

''So, what you wanna do?'' he asked.

''I dont know, its getting late soon. I told Charlie that maybe i can stay here?'' i asked.

''You dont even have to ask that, baby'' he said and kissed me.

''Maybe you wanna watch a movie?'' he asked me soon.

''Sure, sound good'' i said and we watched Another Cinderella Story. Well, i watched. Paul watched mostly me, what made me smile. So i watched all movie with smile in my face.

''You know, im writing you a song'' he said.

''What? To me?'' i asked, shocked. No one ever writed me a song before.

''Yeas, to you. Do you dont like that idea?'' he asked me.

''No, no. That's not it. I mean, like, wow. I'd really like to hear it'' i said.

''Umm...you cant. It's not ready yet'' he said.

''Oh. That's okay, i'll just hear it when its ready''

''Yeah''

''So, what about those kids today?'' i asked.

''It was really wierd. They didn't look at same family tho'' he answered.

''Yeah. They looked different but they were good friends'' i said.

''Ya'' he answered. As movie finished we went to kitchen and i had a sandwitch. Paul had 5. Then he swoop me off my feet and held me in bridal style and took em to his room. That was second night with Paul. I woke up at 10am and went to take a shower. I got dressed and brushed my teeth. After me went Paul. I went kitchen to make us a breakfast. I made eggs and bacon, alot. Then arms wrapped around me.

''Hey beatiful'' he whispered.

''hey honey'' i said and smiled. I turned and kissed him with all i had. I put food on the table and we started eating. ''you know, im gonna hang with Seth today'' i said to him.

''Do you have to? I mean, i think kid's in love'' he said.

''Paul!! Do you think im gonna flirt with Seth?!'' i half-yelled.

''No! I trust you. I dont trust the kid'' he said.

''oh c'mon. He's like a brother to me'' i said. And he really was like my brother.

''Okay, okay. Im patrolling today anyway'' he said, annoyed. We finished eating. I washed the dishes and he put them away.

''You know, you have nothing to eat, we should go to store'' i said.

''Okay, lets go then'' he said dragging me to his car. He was like energybunny today. We made to La Push store about 3 minutes later. We went to store and started to pick things.

''Im telling you, i think it's her. It's her voice'' someone said. We heard it from next row, behind the shelves.

''Are you sure?'' someone other asked.

''Yeah'' first one said again and then they walked away.

''Okay, that was wierd'' i said to Paul, he nodded. ''Okay we got everything you need in your house'' i said. We paid and carried bags to truck. We pulled doors open when we heard someone.

''Wait!'' she yelled. She ran to us. ''You are him, aren't you?'' she asked Paul. Oh no, Sunny.

''Who? Who are you little girl? Are you looking for someone?'' Paul asked. I nodded, only for Paul to see. We cant risk it.

''Are you doggy?'' she asked. Paul fake laughed.

''No little girl. Im not a doggy. Just a guy'' he smiled. Boy came to us, Jesse.

''Are you her?'' he asked, stepping right infront of us. ''I recognized you voice'' he said. Oh no, i woun't.

''I think you kids looking for someone else. Are you looking your parents?'' i asked.

''No'' he answered. ''I guess you are not them. Come, Sunny'' he said and they started to walk away.

''i hope you find who ever you looking for!'' i yelled after them. They turned around, thanked and waved. We sat in car.

''Well, that was close one'' i said.

''Yeah, we should keep away from them. Like, Jesse said, he recgnized your voice'' he said as we started to drive.

''Yup, that's good idea'' i said, soon we made it to Paul's house and we but thing away and started to drive at Emily's. Everybody were there. We were driving there. We were talking about kids, when we reached the door, i said something, what i regret.

''Do you think they told someone?'' i asked as i opened the door. I was in conversation so i didn't notice that we were here. It just came automatically.

''Who told someone what?''Matt and Sam asked at the same time. Shit!

''Noooothing'' me and Paul said at the same time and we smiled innocently at them.

''Okay im letting it go for now'' Sam said. I sighed, in relief. Soon meeting was over and we just ate and relaxed.

''So Seth, what time you wanna hang?'' i asked.

''I dont know, i have patrol now and then i switch with Paul. Like few hours?''

''Okay'' i said and went to sit on Paul's lap.

''That went good, before i mean. When we came. It would be crap when they would find out'' he whispered in my ear. Yeah, he got that right.

''Paul, you should really consider that i have better hearing. Now, both of you, talk'' Matt said and we turned our head in his direction. He leaned against the wall, smirking at us.

''Ugh...Matt!'' i whined and let my head drop.

A/N, these kids are gonna be very important in Bella and Pauls future (: i hope you all liked it. And i try to updates soon. Or sooner than i did this , and Bella is gonna loose her powers soon, but gets new ones. What you think of that? I think pack mind still can be? Lol. Bella gonna hang with Seth next ch. REVIEW please!


	9. Having Fun

**A/N, **thanks for reviews! Love ya'll (: Sorry for keeping you waiting. So here's new chappy. :P

Chapter 9 – Having fun 

_Previously_

_''That went good, before i mean. When we came. It would be crap when they would find out'' he whispered in my ear. Yeah, he got that right._

_''Paul, you should really consider that i have better hearing. Now, both of you, talk'' Matt said and we turned our head in his direction. He leaned against the wall, smirking at us._

_''Ugh...Matt!'' i whined and let my head drop._

Bpov.

''C'mon, speak. I dont have all day'' Matt said. I shot him a death glare. '' Oh dont go there'' he said. I so wished i could use my Alpha power on him but i dont know how and i wasn't about to yell at him for something we did.

''what is this about?'' Sam asked. He was still offical alpha as i understood, Paul gonna take over tomorrow. But they tell pack today.

''Well, Paul here told Bella that they got lucky cus they didn't get caught by us. I wonder what it was?'' Matt said, looking towards us. All eyes were on us now. _Damn!_ I thought. And i knew Paul had same thought.

''Umm...well...uh..it's nothing. Really'' i muttered.

''yeah, right. C'mon, im sure it's not that bad'' Matt said.

''im sure you think it is'' Paul said slowly. I breathed deeply in and blurted it out.

''We were in our land, boy came with a gun, girl was there too and i phased back but stayed invisible and we led them home, they promised not to tell anyone, we went to store and boy recognized my voice and we lied to them that we weren't who they looking for and came here'' i said fast and in one breath. I think their eyes were about to jump out of their faces.

''YOU DID WHAT? GUN? BELLA!'' Matt yelled and Sam yelled same thing but tthere was ending PAUL! It was kinda funny but it wasn't the moment for laughing.

''it wasn't that bad Matt, i promise. No one will find out'' i tried to reassure him.

''why didn't you just knock them out, took them to treeline and you could of pretend that you find em there?'' Seth asked. Next second me and Paul just burst out laughing like crazy. We looked at everybody faces, they looked us like we were nuts which made us laugh even more. After 2 minutes i tried to pull myself together. But it seemed like Paul wasn't planning on it soon, he kept laughing. I bit my lip to stop myself from laughing but i still shook.

''Seth, Paul said _exactly _the same thing'' i said to them my voice shook as i laughed a little.

''Oh, so why didn't you?'' Seth asked again. I took deep breaths to stop myself from laughing.

''Cus they were too little, you dont except me to hit a child, do you?'' i asked him, looking into his eyes.

''Guess not'' he said and looked down. i smiled and turned to Matt.

''See? It's not that bad'' i told him, and i saw him thinking about it.i waited. About that time Paul had stopped laughing. I was growing impatient.

''Well?'' i asked.

''Okay, if it's okay and if you think that it will stay secret than i trust you after all you are..'' he said but i cut him of cus i knew what he was gonna say.

''Great!'' i kinda yelled so no one heard Matt anymore. Everybody looked at me. ''So, i think we should listen Paul and Sam now'' i said. Everyone looked at Sam and Paul.

''Um...yeah..anyway...as you know Paul have this Alpha power. We dont know how..it should be Jacob as you all know but we dont know what happened. So, tomorrow Paul is gonna take over'' Sam said and i heard some gasps and groans.

''Do you understand what you are gonna do? He's gonna kill us and enjoy it too'' Seth said. I giggled and Paul chuckled.

''Oh, cmon, im not that bad'' Paul said.

''Yeah, right'' Embry mumbled. I giggled again and kissed Paul. He wanted to deepen kiss but before he could...

''Get a room you guys'' Jake whined, i smiled against Paul's lips and pulled back.

''Oh, and Sam is gonna be my Beta. Sorry Jared'' Paul chuckled. I laughed when i saw Jared's face.

''Aw man, how can you do this to me bro. First time in my life i could of boss Sam around, man. I cant belive this'' he said and we all laughed. I looked at Seth, he was looking down and looked like he thinks hard about something. I giggled at his face. He looked up and smiled. I smiled back. We sat there about 20 minutes and talked about some pack stuff.

''So, i think its time for my patrol'' Paul whispered to my ear.

''Really? Cant you skip?'' i asked with smiled on my face.

''Sorry, baby. I cant'' he said.

''That's okay. Im gonna hang with Seth now anyways'' i said and stood up. Paul stood up too and grabbed my hand and turned me around. I smiled. I kissed him long time until our air run out.

''Bye'' i whispered. Paul kissed my neck.

''Bye honey'' he whispered and left.

''Bella! We need to talk'' Matt told me, i frowned.

''Um...'kay'' i said and i followed him out in the woods. ''So, what's up?'' i asked him once we were out of everyone's sight.

''I think i know why Paul has alpha power now'' he said. I frowned again.

''How?'' i asked.

''You'' he simply answered. Me? What the fuck?

''Me? What about me?'' i asked him.

''Well, like i said, you are the most powered alpha out there. I repeat, _the most_ powered alpha. You can Alpha anyone. Well...i guess i never told you that before...but anyway, you cant Alpha your imprint. He doesnt have same power as you but you dont need to alpha him but like anyone else you can, your his soul mate, he has his pack Alpha power now.'' he said. My eyes were wide and my mouth was hanging open little bit.

''Me? Now i want it even less. I cant do that. That's too much for me. I cant'' i said. I was truly nervous now. I cant just alpha anyone around, i dont want that.

''Trust me, its not that bad, i belive that you can do it'' he said.

''Thanks, Matt''

''Lets head back'' he nodded towards house. I nodded and followed him. I will not think about this today. When we got back, Seth was waiting for me. I smiled and went to him.

''So, what we gonna do today?'' he asked. I had an idea.

''We are going to a place and have fun'' i smiled.

''What place?'' he asked me suspiciusly.

''You'll see'' i answered and we climbed in my truck. I drove to forks and turned on a road, which lead to Cullens. I pulled my truck in front of their house and climbed out.

''Bella, no. Not the Cullens. Please, it stinks here and Paul is gonna be so mad'' he pleaded. I was already pulling him toward the house. I knew the Cullens would'nt mind.

''Oh, stop whinin', Seth. Please, i promise you gonna have fun'' i said to him as i knowcked to the door. 1 second later; Edward stood infront of me.

''Bella'' he said, rather surprised.

''Hey, Edward. Can me and Seth hang with you guys today?'' i asked.

''Umm...sure thing'' he said and let us in.

''Oh yeah! Take that Jazz! I won again! Woo-hoo!'' we heard Emmett yell from other room. I rolled my eyes and shook my head. Emmett. I pulled Seth with me into living room where Jazz, Emmett, Alice and Rose were. Seth was stiff like rock. I shook him and laughed at him. He gave me a smile and squeezed my hand.

''Where's Carlisle and Esme?'' i asked.

''Oh, umm, they're hunting'' Edward answered to me and went to sit on the couch. I nodded and went to sit on the couch, pulling Seth with me.

''What's this?'' Emmett asked.

''Oh, he's Seth. He's wolf too'' i said.

''I know, i smelled. I gotta say, you smell awfully'' Emmett teased.

''You dont smell so good yourself leech'' Seth said. I know what he felt. It can smell them too, i guess im just used to it.

Emmett grinned. Oh i know that face. If someone, like Seth, fun and energetic. Emmett found himself parter in crime. I made me laugh. Seth looked at me like i was mad. I just shook my head and pointed to Emmett. He was looking at Seth and grinning like a mad man. He was on his knees and had hands put up like he was praying. Seth looked confused. I laughed harder.

''Can lee-i mean vampires go crazy?'' Seth asked and eyed carefully Emmett. I was still laughing at Emmett.

''Nope, he's about to ask you something in 3...2...1'' Alice answered.

''Will you be my partner in crime?'' Emmett asked excited. Seth looked confused.

''What thats supposed to mean?'' he asked.

''It means, he wants someone he can do pranks with'' Edward said.

''Oh, um...i dont know'' Seth answered.

''Oh cmon Seth. It cant hurt you'' i said. He shrugged.

''I dont know, the smell it pretty awful. It hurts'' he joked. I giggled.

''Pleeeeeeease?'' Emmett pleaded. He was such a baby sometimes.

''Umm...i guess'' Seth shrugged.

''YES!'' Emmett boomed. I rolled my eyes at him and watched around. Alice was designing new clothes that she saw in the future. Jazz was reading a book about war, i rolled my eyes. Emmett and Seth were now playing videos games. Rose was just thinking. Edward was reading some book called Twilight and laughed uncontrollably. I chuckled at him. It was soo quiet here actully. Except Edward, Seth and Emmett. I smiled at Seth and Emmett. They were like best friends now.

''So, everybody, what we gonna do today?'' I yelled. Everybody looked at me. I shrugged. ''Well, any suggestions?'' i asked.

''Baseball?'' Jazz suggested.

''Soccer!'' Emmett boomed.

''Waterballoon fight?'' Rose thought. Haha, that could be fun.

''Dress up?'' Alice, ofcourse. I shook my head with almost vampire speed. What i've noticed that i have almost vampire speed as human. And my skin is hotter than wolves. It's harder to stay invisible. I was almost glowing in the sun, literally. But not like Edward or others, they sparkle. I havent told anyone tho. Sometimes i think i hear pack when im in human form. I pushed my thought back of my head.

''Mud fight?'' Edward said. I laughed, that should be fun too. Imagine Edward play mud fight. He's always so clean.

''Soccer?'' Seth suggested.

''I guess soccer it is then'' i said and we headed outside. Boys and even Rose and Alice played. I didnt, i dont like soccer that much. I sat on the grass and watched their game. It made me smile. Seth got along with them so well. I made it rain and sonn their was dirt all over the place. I smiled my evil laugh. I took my hand full of dirt and sneaked behing Edward and dropped it on his head.

''Im so sorry Edward, i didn't look'' i played innocent.

''Oh you gonna pay for that'' he smirked. I screamed and ran. I was fast, since this wierd speed i had. I heard when edward came and flinched away. I was laughing. Took dirt and threw it in his face. I laughed uncontrollably now. Soon everyone joined us. Emmett and Seth were working together. Soon Edward caught me. He threw me over his shoulder and started to take me to mud pool that we did. And he put me down there. I started screaming. Seth was thinking i was being hurt, ofcourse.

''Let go of her!'' he yelled, angry. Edward let go and i stood up, my back was all muddy. Seth was shakeing.

''Seth, calm down. It's okay. Im okay. He was just but me in a mud im fain'' I hugged him. He hugged me back and sighed.

''Im sorry Bella. I just thougth he's hurting you'' he whispered.

''It's okay'' i said as i pulled back. He sighed and relaxed. But then Emmett, ofcourse, threw Seth with mud pie. He turned around and they started chaseing eachother again. I laughed at them. Edward dropped mud in my head. I turned around. I cought him and took him to mud pool.

''Bella, no'' he said.

''Say your sorry'' i said.

''No''

''Say it'' i said.

''Im sorry'' he whispered.

''Say it. Out loud. Say it'' i teased. I had to kepp my laughter in.

''Im sorry!'' he yelled but i still trew him in mud pool. I started laughing. ''Now we're even'' i said.

''Fine'' he said. Mud fight ended about 10 minutes later. We all looked awful. We took shower and got some new clothes. I wore Rose's clothes and Seth wore Emmett's. They were almost same height.

''You gotta come back, Seffy'' emmett cryed. I started laughing.

''Seffy? Seth is that nickname for you Seth?'' i asked between laugh.

''He keeps calling me that stupid name'' he sighed.

''Please, Seffy'' Emmett begged. Yup, deffinetly found his partner in crime.

''I'll bring him, Emmett, i will'' i said smileing.

''Good'' he said and sat on couch.

''Bye Seffy and Bella!'' Emmett yelled.

''Bye Emmie'' Seth teased.

''No, it sounds like baby name'' emmett cried.

''Good'' Seth said and went to my truck. I hugged them all and me and Seth drove towards La Push. We pulled infront of Sam's house and went in. I was instantly pulled in hug. Paul. I hugged him back and kissed him.

''You smell like bloodsuckers'' he said.

''Uh...yeah, you see, me and Seth went to Cullen's to hang out. I hope your not mad'' I made my puppy eyes dogs at him.

''No, not the eyes, please'' he begged. I still made puppy dog eyes. ''Okay, okay. Im not mad'' he gave up, ''but we gonna talk about it later'' he said. I kissed him and he pulled me out of the house.

''Cmon, dinner is waiting for you'' he said.

''You cooked?'' i was shocked.

''Oh, god, no. I dont wanna kill you'' he chuckled and we went to his place. I giggled.

''Im sure you arent that abd cook''

''Im sure that if you smelled my cooking you would ran, screaming'' he joked. I giggled again and hugged him. We ate our dinner and he took me home. I went to my room and opened my window. Soon, Edward came through it.

''good, you are finally here'' i said and hugged him. He hugged me back.

''So, what you wanna do?'' he asked.

A/N, soooooo, what you think? REVIEW. Oh and about Bella's 'new' power, i wanted to ask something. Dont forget to REVIEW ! (: and sorry for letting you wait. I was away i couldnt write. Thanks for waiting!


End file.
